A Pressing Matter
by Vanillajawbreaker
Summary: After Hermione hears about a person on staff at Hogwarts that discreetly helps young ladies hard pressed for a rutting, she decides to finally rid her self of her virginity, but is completely surprised by who it is. Will she go through with it?
1. Chapter 1

A pressing matter

I don't own any of these characters they are the property of JK Rowling.

After Hermione here's about a person on staff at Hogwarts that discreetly helps young ladies hard pressed for a rutting, she decides to finally rid her self of her virginity, but is completely surprised who it is. Will she go through with it?

A/N: Just wanted to mention that Hermione is of age. I know it's not cannon. But I really wanted to do this very "inappropriate" encounter. The characters maybe a little OOC and I'm sure people might be unhappy with the idea of Severus "preying" on students. But I have my reasons for this. In the form of another chapter if there is enough of interest.

Xoxoxoxo

Hermione was hiding in the quiet stacks of the library trying to enjoy some uninterrupted reading time. Upon returning to Hogwarts after the war to finish her seventh year, she had been met with people constantly following her praising her as a hero. She didn't care for the praise and really just wanted to take her N.E. and get on with her life. So whenever she could find a quiet moment she would take it. However this quiet moment was interrupted by two gossiping Slytherins. An olive skinned one and strawberry blond haired one.

"Were the rumors true?" The darker skinned one asked. The blond nodded

"Yes, it was just what we heard from that Ravenclaw. He was very discreet."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" The dark skinned one asked with special emphasis on the word hurt.

"No. Actually considering who he is, I expected him to. But it wasn't at all a terrible experience." The blond blushed a bit.

"Would he see you again?"

"He said he would entertain a repeat meeting so as long as my marks were still good and I didn't get him trouble. And since I did enjoy myself I wouldn't want to get him trouble."

"Tell me what happened, Aggie." The dark skinned one really was interested. Aggie, she remembered the blond from one of her classes Agatha. And if she remembered correctly her friend's name was Marley.

"Well just like Nina said. I went to his office and said what she said to say and he sized me up and invited me in." Office? She thought. That means it was a professor or someone of authority. She normally didn't eavesdrop like this. But her curiosity was piqued, since she was very interested in the subject matter.

With her growing popularity she wasn't getting the offers she was looking for. She wasn't really interested in a relationship with a guy who was looking to gain spill over publicity or someone to cherish the ground she walked on. Because she knew for a fact that she wasn't any one special, just someone who managed to survive. No she was looking to rid her self of her virginity and hopeful he would know what he was doing to make sure she enjoyed the act. Marley's voice broke her away from her thoughts

"Did you guys do it in his office?"

"Yeah. But he made things comfortable. It wasn't romantic or anything. But I got off" she blushed beet red "and so did he." She thought this was what she was looking for. But was afraid that whoever it was would turn her away. But she wanted to do this. So she gathered her things and went to see if she could locate the Ravenclaw gal named Nina.

Xoxoxo

She knew Nina not by association, mostly her reputation. She had her lip pierced and she often got in trouble for wearing the ring in class. She also knew she was one of the girls who was fancied a cig. So she went down to where she knew the students who didn't wanted to get caught would often frequent. She entered the old dilapidated greenhouse. She walked in with confidence, not wanting to stand out too much. But it didn't matter, she was given many odd stares. She found Nina standing alone near the rear entrance. She notices Hermione right away and her bee line coming straight for her.

"Since when des da princess of Gryffinder start enjoyin fags?" Nina said with a thick accent she wasn't sure she could place. Hermione kept her voice low

"That's not why I'm here. I actually wanted to talk to you about something else. A rumor I heard from Agatha of Slytherin." Nina's jaw dropped hard.

"Thart stupid bitch. I told her ta keep her gob shut..." Sensing she was thinking Hermione was going to rat the guy out. She interrupts her

"You misunderstand. I'm um interested." Nina sizes Hermione up. She lightly giggles

"I know ya Gryffinders think ya are all so brave. But I don't think ya'll want to try yar hand wit him."

"Can you leave that judgement to me? How do I go about this?" Nina laughs with mirth

"It's yar funeral. But here's what ya need ta know. Ya will need to go to his office. Preferably on Friday or Saturday evenin , after dinner. So not conflict wit mornin classes." She takes a long pull from her cigarette and continues after she puffs out the smoke. The smell making Hermione a little ill. "Ya'll knock and wait fer him to answer. When he does, ya gotta say da phrase 'I've come to ask ya for yar assistance wit a pressing matter' he'll size ya up and if he finds yar offer appealin he will invite ya in. But if denies it, then thart's it. He says 'no' more than he says 'yes'. Possibly lookin to find those who won't make trouble fer him. Not quite sure what his criteria is, though." Hermione nibbled her lip try to concentrate

"Where is his office?" Nina laughs again nearly choking on the smoke in her lungs

"Aren't ya more concerned wit who he is?"

"Not really." Nina couldn't control herself any more. After she stops laughing again

"Ok Gryffinder I will show which door to knock on. And leave ya to decide if ya can knock on it this weekend or next or wheneve." She put out her cigarette in one of the cracked planters which was filled with other cigarette butts. She lead her back into the castle and down toward the dungeons. Hermione's heart started to beat so loud she thought Nina could hear it. They were no more than half way there before Hermione stopped, knowing exactly where she was being lead. Apprehension and fear broke out in her gut. She knew whose door she needed to knock on, and didn't really know if she could do it after all. Nina noticed Hermione stopped and looked at her. "I told ya, this ain't fer da feint of heart. But if ya want someone who knows what he is doin and ya won't rat him out. It will be a good time. That is if he wants ya. Since I trust ya know where ya goin, then I'll leave ya to think it through. But I will leave ya wit this final thought. He is very very good. I know from personal experience." She winks and walks back up the stairs.

Hermione was battling with herself. She had told herself earlier that she didn't care who it was, she just wanted a real man to take care of her. But this was a major wrench in the works. There was a lot of history between the two of them, and she wondered if she could trust herself to enjoy it; with him.

Xoxoxoxo

Hermione spent the next three days thinking it over. She weighed the pros and cons. The biggest con being he will hear her request and slam the door in her face. She wasn't sure if she could handle that level of rejection. Her pro and con list was weighing heavier on the pro side. And while she mulled over her decision she still had to attend his classes. She found herself getting lost in fantasies; while she tried to make it look less obvious that she was distracted, it didn't help that the man snarking at her was the very star of those fantasies. She was wound up so tightly that she felt like her stomach was going to snap like a over stretched rubber band.

Friday night after eating very little at mealtime, she waited for him to leave the head table and she started her descent to his office but even before she got to the hallway closes to the door. She chickened out and ran back to her room. She tried again Saturday. She spent the whole day working on her nerves. She figured if he said no then at least she tried. She put her Gryffindor bravery up and slyly walked toward the door. She waited a moment to timidly knock. It seemed like an eternity before the door opened and she was face to face with him. His dark form tower over her. She swallowed hard

"Granger." He stated, but there may have been a bit of questioning in his tone. Not wanting to sound unsure or scared she replied

"Professor, I have come to ask you for your assistance with a pressing matter." She all but almost whispered the last part. She looked down then up to see actual shock in his eyes.

He definitely was conflicted. Since the hallways was empty and free of roaming ghosts he took the moment to think this through. He had seen many young ladies try and ask for his special services. But never would have ever thought she of all people would show up. He couldn't say he wasn't intrigued. Thinking over her assets, He did notice that she was easy to look at, especially since during the war she lost so much weight but has filled out nicely now. She was smart enough to know what they were getting into. But he was confused as to why she would choose this route for herself. She started to shuffle a bit under his scrutiny. He normally would say yes or no and move on. But he felt compelled to ask. "You do know what you are asking?"

She nods and answers "yes." She stares up into his eyes so he knew she was serious. "I wish to learn from a someone who knows what he is doing." He was completely taken aback that this was happening, but he steps aside and let's her in the office. She blushes thinking 'I don't know why he accepted. But glad he did' he stops her and gives her his best withering stare

"You come her willing to learn, fine. But what happens In here stays in here. Are we clear?" She nods "I would prefer verbal answers. You are so vocal when you shouldn't, but now a cat has your tongue."

She struggled to decide how to respond when he says "you're a virgin." It wasn't a question, he was just stating the obvious.

"Yes I am. So I am a bit nervous. But I came here knowing what I wanted and wasn't put off by the knowledge it was you. I actually thought you would slam the door in my face." He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. He didn't mind virgins. They just take longer to get things going. He wondered if she would be just as vocal in the throes of passion. The thought making his member twitch. It took a moment for him to figure how he wanted to handle tonight's events. The only thing he kept thinking was he wanted her to beg for everything. Put that loose tongue to work. He looked at her with an evil smirk and said "Beg."

He got the exact reaction he was hoping for. Her brown eyes grew as wide as saucers. He didn't want to debase her, just see her squirm. She fidgeted a bit and in an unsure voice. "Please, I want you to..." He put his hand up forcing her to stop.

"You will address me as Professor Snape." Finding the idea of her sensually pleading her professor for pleasure, was something Snape found increasingly arousing. She let a small frustrated growl. And started again

"Please, Professor Snape, will you fuck me?" He was very satisfied with her request, especially since she used foul language, something he assumed she would never use.

"I accept, Ms Granger." He could see she was satisfied with herself. But he could see she was lost. Not being a romantic in any sense. He didn't feel the need to swoop her up or kiss her. Which is what he assumed she was hoping for. He did step closer using his height and imposing form to make her shutter and with a deep seductive voice told her "slowly undress for me." She halted for a moment but slowly started to remove her uniform. Piece by piece until she was standing in front of him in just her matching white cotton panties and bra. She was about to remove the bra, when he stopped her hands. "Do you touch yourself for pleasure seeking purposes?" She blushed

"Yes." She said quietly. She felt so exposed with him walking around her, observing her like she was an abstract piece of art and trying to understand what she was.

"Have you brought yourself to orgasm?" She didn't know how to answer. He moved in close and whispered in her ear from behind. "If you have to think about it, then the answer is no." She jumped and shutter at his breath on her neck and being so close to her without touching her. She looked into his eyes.

"It's just I do it until I can't take it and then stop." He snickered at her candor.

"You do realize that you are denying yourself. That feeling of overwhelming pressure is the first lines of the chorus." She didn't realize and wondered how the real deal was going to feel like. "Remove the rest and I want you to touch yourself." She was blushing even more. But did as instructed. Placing her panties and bra with the rest of her clothing. Then her hand moves between her legs. He watches as she clumsily teases herself and then starts to rub at her clit. While her other hand lays limp to her side. He was going to teach her so much. "Have you ever played with your breasts while you stroke yourself?"

"No, professor." He smirked. Oh what he was going to teach her tonight. She will be wanton and think of him. He always got drunk off the power in these situations. He had these girls at his mercy. Granger wasn't any different, inexperienced and eager to learn.

"I want you to use your other hand and play with you nipple while you touch yourself." He could see her swallow hard but her limp arm moves up and starts rub and lightly squeeze her nipple. He reached out and put his hand over her hand that was tweaking her nipple and showed her what he wanted her to do. He could see instantly that the new sensation was pleasant to her. Then he summoned his office chair to where they stood. He sat and took her hand that was frigging her lower lips and started to assist her masturbation. He moved her fingers so she was probing her insides and moved her thumb to rub her clit. The placement was perfect and he watched as her hips started to thrust in time with her fingers. He moved his hand away so he could watch. But noticed that she started to pull away when her body started to wind up. "No Ms. Granger. You will continue to frig yourself until you come apart. I will assist you, but with your own fingers." She looked a little tense. But allowed him to get her hands back into position. One playing with her nipple and the other he held while she rode her own fingers.

She was panting hard. The sensation was very intense and she was becoming frightful. Usually if she got this far on her own she would stop, not wanting to push herself too hard. Scared of the building pressure. She whimpered but it only encouraged him to move her hand faster. Her legs were getting weak and she was sure she was going to collapse. She started to gyrate her hips hard and her head lolled back. She was becoming panicked, it was too much. He must have noticed her distress. "You need to relax. Let the feeling wash over you. When you fight it, it can be painful." His gruff voice sort of calmed her frantic mind and she focused on feeling. She liked squeezing her nipple the feeling shot through her body. Making her pant. The feeling of Snape's hand over hers, moving it fast was equally as good. But the part of her that brought her here was screaming, wishing it was his fingers and not hers. Before she knew it the pressure wasn't as painful and the build up was leaving her breathless. He could feel her core throb through the small touch. He wanted her to beg for the release. Stopping her fingers, she whimpered again but this time more out of need. "Ms. Granger, I want you to plead for your orgasm." She let out a loud groan

"Professor Snape please I need to come. It hurts. Please." Her voice was full of need. He moved her hand faster, bringing her release hard.

And like a shot of lightning, her body tightened and then released. She spiraled with the feeling of her first release. It was intense, but satisfying. But before she could catch herself she lost the use of her legs and dropped. But before she completely collapsed. She heard Snape curse and reach out and grab her. He sat her in his chair until she could breath normally and focus her eyes.

Xoxoxo

Snape was in the midst of watching the young witch completely lose herself, which he found exceedingly sexy. That he didn't notice her body sway and buckle. He said a quick curse "shit!" And caught her before she hurt herself he gathered her up and put her in his chair. She was still breathing hard and could see she still hadn't returned from her release. He gave a glance between her legs to see the evidence that spilled from inside her leaving a small amount to spill on the seat.

While she recovered, he made the room more suitable for the upcoming events. Transfiguring the chaise into a makeshift type bed relighting the fireplace so it would be warm. Her little show was enough to make him more than ready, that he had to adjust his pants to accommodate the growing need. It only took Hermione 5 minutes to return to from her stupor. When her eyes showed cognition he asked "How was your first true orgasm?" She was silent for a moment.

"It was bloody amazing. After I relaxed a bit." She blushed at her own thought. But doesnt verbalize that once he told her to relax did it actually started to feel great. "I imagine it would be better with something more than my fingers." He raised an eyebrow at her musing. She was desperate he could tell. Too bad he was going to make her work for it. He was going to slowly drive her mad. This was an unusual evening, he normally didn't play with the girls like this. But it was Hermione, he had growing need to tease and torture her sexually.

"Indeed." Was his only reply. "Now get up and get on the bed. Before you ruin my chair." Oh the look of horror that passed her features was fantastic. She looked down to see her body expelling fluids in a small stream, pooling on the chair. She leaped up so quickly like the fluid was lava and she wished not to be burned. He chuckled as she scrambled out of the chair and on the bed. "Lay on your back." She did as he said. Up until this point he was still fully dressed in black button down and trousers, having removed his teaching robes once he came to his office after dinner. He undid his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves. But still didn't remove any clothing besides his boots. He slithered over her, she shivered at his closeness. And in that same sensual timber "ask me nicely to touch you and where." Her thoughts were so loud he could almost hear them.

In her mind she wanted to feel what his hands were capable of doing. She remembered how his breath on her neck earlier made her shiver "Professor Snape will you please touch the side of my neck." He inwardly smirked. If she wanted him to show her what her body was capable of, by way of her erogenous zones. Then he will gladly leave her panting and thrashing.

"Do you just want my hands to touch you?" As he let his finger nails lightly scratch down her neck. She jerked at his touch and moans slightly.

"What do you mean?" She says sort of breathless. He smirked and leaned down and began to kiss and then nibble her neck. She let out a gasp and squeak.

"Now I ask again, do you just want my hands?" He had stopped his assault on her neck to ask and she got frustrated. She wanted his mouth back on her neck.

"Dear god. Please!" She pleaded

"I can't do what you want if you don't ask properly." She knew he was toying with her. But if she wanted this to happen she would have to bend to his whim.

"Merlin's balls. Please Professor Snape I want your mouth and teeth on my neck. And your hands on my breasts." She groaned louder. Hoping he would get back to it. He enjoyed her pleading and went back to nibbling on her neck and moved his hands to to start to cup and squeeze her breast. She starts to moan and writhe beneath him. He liked how responsive she was. When he decided to squeeze her nipple between his fingers, her back arched up with a loud "Uuhh!" Without prompting she groans out "Please, God please Professor Snape move your mouth."

"Where Ms. Granger?" She growled.

"Damnit." She said quietly while he continued to roll her pebbled peaks in his finger. "To my breasts, please Professor!" She whined. He let her slip on saying his name. He was tormenting her and lowered down to her breast, which were a nice size. Just enough for his hands to cup and her pert nipples were a very cute color of dusty rose. He eagerly went to the left and licked and nibbled on it. Which she started groan and thrusting her hips. But the best reaction was when he flicked it with his tongue. Her back arched and she let out a loud cry.

Still determined to torture the Gryffindor, he removed his mouth from your chest and before moving to the right one. "What about my hands Ms. Granger." He drew out her name. She was in a bubble of lust that she almost missed his prompt. She couldn't think about his hands she just wanted his mouth on her breast again. In an attempt to help her blood restricted mine focus, Snape lets his hand roam down her stomach causing her flinch and then to settle just above the apex of her thighs. It did the trick, her hips jerk up wanting to have his hands touch her there. That moment Snape choose to bite down on Hermione's nipple and she let out a loud scream.

"PROOFFFEESSSSOR!" She took a breath "please oh please use your hands on ohhhh..." Her trailing didn't deter him

"Yes, Ms Granger?" Oh she wanted to claw his face for being difficult. And she knew he was enjoying every second of her self induced torture. To encourage her he takes another bite of her nipple she arches

"MY PUSSY!Dear god please professor Snape! Touch MEEE!" Her tightly wound up body was so sensitive he couldn't wait to plunge his fingers into her. He lets his hand move down to cup her warmth. She was more then wet. She was drenched. He was always a fan of woman who could be so revved up, like this.

He first slide his finger up and down her slit feeling the extreme moisture, biting back a moan of approval. After a few strokes he starts to test how much stretching he was going to have to do to her opening. He starts to insert his finger inside feeling it clamp down on him. His eyes slightly rolled back into his head at the tight grip. Imagining if it was his cock. He moved it in slowly stopping at each knuckle to test her reaction. With each inch she was moan and moving her hips. By the time one finger was as far as it go he started to thrust it in and out. A beautiful chorus of "ooo's and ahh's" coming from her lips. He then pulled out and on reinsertion added a second finger which illicit a loud scream of the word "FUCK!" Thrusting his fingers faster and prodding at her inner walls she was thrashing with the movement of his fingers and his mouth. To make her body completely fall over the edge he added a third finger. And set his thumb to thump against her clit. It didn't take long with the combination for her the scream out her release all over his hand

"OH GOD, SNAPE!" He was very satisfied with her cries. Almost wishing he instructed her to say his first name. He licked clean his hand, he did enjoy the taste of a woman. Hers was no exception. If he got the opportunity later, he would like to taste her from the spout. He waited for her to come around, when she did he stood from the bed. She stared at him mildly confused. But sat up also.

"If you are ready to proceed..." She nods slightly. "Then you are going to have to ask me if you can undress me. " he could see that she was still trying to calm her racing heart and slow her breath. But she unconsciously licked her lips.

"Professor Snape will you please allow me to get you naked so you can... Fuck me?"

She had noticed that he seemed to respond to her using vulgar language and was determined to do so, even if her throat was going raw a bit from the screaming.

Inwardly he laughed, but signaled her to come forward. She took a couple of hesitate steps forward and let out a sigh. "Is there a problem, Ms Granger?" She blushed

"There's just a lot of buttons."

"Well then I guess you need to get to it." He held his form from shivering slightly as she worked the buttons that began at his neck. Her little fingers trying to work swiftly. He bit back a chuckle as she fumbled. When she got to the last 3 buttons he wandlessly open them. Causing her to growl at him. With her frustration he could see that she had finally relaxed, which would make the rest of the evening far more enjoyable.

He could see the mild frustration in her face as she started to work at his belt and undoing the button on his slacks. He swore he heard her mumble "he could of just done it with magic to begin with." He was ready to call her out on her tone, when her small hand accidentally brushed his clothes erection. He hissed loudly at the feeling. She took it as a negative response and immediately stopped. Through gritted teeth, "So help me girl, if do not complete the task at hand..." He couldn't finish his threat. She mildly gasped and quickly undid his zipper and let his pants drop to the floor. He stood there with his pants around his ankles and shirt open in his boxers. She couldn't help herself to stare. He was very aroused and she could see the tip coming through his boxers. She had never seen a man's anatomy before. She was fascinated by it, she bit down on her bottom lip. She never noticed his eyes studying her. "If you are so interested, then by all means." She blushed, but lowered his boxers and her hands innocently touched him with her finger tips. His member jerked at the sensation of her small warm fingers touching him. He stifled the moan. He moved his hand over hers and showed her how to stroke him. She was a quick study, as always. She felt a sense of pride while she started to move her hand up and down him, and could hear his breathing change and see his hips move in time. She then started to squeeze him lightly and move faster. He wasn't able to contain his moan, but before she was able to continue he removed her hand. She pouted at the sudden stop. Her thoughts went to worrying that she did something wrong. She heard him chuckle. "If you would have continued, I would have had to tease you more to continue." Her response was instantly to blush at the realization. "Lay on the bed. She climbed in to the center of the bed. Her nerves caught up with her, and as he gazed her naked form in appraisal she felt the need to be covered. Noticing she was fidgeting and making to cover herself; he knocked her hands to her sides. "I think we are far from being bashful, now aren't we." His dark sultry voice made her aware of what was about to happen. She gasped when he climbed on to the bed throwing his shirt to mix with the clothes he had kicked away. She swallowed hard when he spread her thighs with his knees and crawled between them. He then lifted his hand and caught something. "Drink this." She noticed the label on the bottle and realized it was a potion for contraception. She sheepishly took it and threw it back. It tasted awful, but wasn't going to complain that he was prepared. He leaned over her and lowered his mouth to her ear. His voice was like silk as it rolled over her. "Beg for it." She was about talk when she noticed that he was slowly jerking himself. The motion was enough to distract, until he cleared his throat.

"Please Professor Snape, I-I need you inside me." She said it as a whisper, but her body started to flush every where. With precision he showed even in the classroom, he slowly started to enter her. She groaned at the new sensation and started to breath faster as he stretched her insides more and more with each inch. He took a slow pace until he was almost entirely sheathed inside her. But had to stop due to her clenching so hard it was making it almost too hard to breathe.

"You need to relax. It will hurt if you can't relax." She realized how much she was tensing, almost like she was trying to squeeze him out. Which was the exact opposite of what she wanted. She tried to relax her muscles and she visibly sees in his face when he was glad she released her grip on him. He moved back some then thrusted forward, faster then she was ready for. She let out cry when he finally sunk completely inside of her. He didn't move. He settled there until she began to fidget. "Are you ready?" He asked tenderly. She wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded.

That was when he started to move his hips at brisk pace. Each time he thrusted inside of her, she saw stars. She could feel a similar build up in her body as before, but it was sharper and more frantic. She was starting to thrash as he orchestrated her need to get to what she was expecting to be one hell of a orgasm. She began to worry as it was building far more intense then before. She heard him moan and grunt as he moved. He lifted her leg to settle it on his hip, the angle was mind blowing. She could hear unfamiliar sounds escaping her lips. Then she felt her body reach the precipice, he shifted his hips and she screamed his name as she fell over the edge.

Her inner walls gripped him hard when she finally came. The pressure helped him finally find his release, with a loud groan. He always prided himself on finding his end as well as hers. But the feeling of complete satisfaction filled him. She was just a responsive as he wanted and she felt so good. He wanted more, but knew she wouldn't be ready. He got up and pulled back on his boxers and pants and made his way to his private bathroom. He went and grabbed a a vial of pain reducer and went back in time to see her return. She sat up and blushed. She fidgeted again as she tried to think of something to say, but couldn't find any words. She noticed that and he smirked at her

"It seems I have found a way to render you speechless." She flushed with anger, but because she couldn't say anything due to her pleasure filled mind. He seemed to have won. He handed her the vial in his hand. "Take this, you'll still be sore in the morning. But this should help."

"Thanks." She drank the potion and handed back the empty vial. She got up and gathered her clothes and walked into the bathroom. She didn't know what to say to him. She enjoyed herself and was glad that it wasn't too degrading. But what do you say to the man who just took your virginity. "Gee thanks for sticking it to me. See you in potions on Monday." She dressed and tried to fix her insane hair. She found a hair binder in her skirt pocket and tied it up in a messy bun, then splashed water on her face. She took a deep breath and walked back into his office the transfigured furniture were back to normal and he was dressed again. She looked at him as he leaned against his desk. "Umm I guess thanks and it was nice." She didn't like the word, but she couldn't think of anything that fit. She picked up her robe and made for the door. When she felt him grab her wrist and pulled her toward him.

Against his normal behavior, he pulled her back and kissed her hard. She sighed and slightly moaned into his lips. When they finally parted, he said breathlessly "You will return next Saturday." She nodded and he released her wrist and she walked out the door.

She quickly made her way back to her dorms and stops in the bathroom. Running in and slinks to the floor. She let her fingers touch her lips. The whole experience flashed in her mind. But the invitation to return was more then she could have ever expected. There was a fire in his eyes that matched the intensity of the kiss. She was nervous and excited for the next night together. She just needed to keep herself focused this week. She blushed at the thought of being in his class listening his commanding voice or watching his hands. She said to herself "something tells me a pressing matter will turn into a pressing need"


	2. A Pressing Need

A pressing matter

Chapter 2

A pressing need

A/N: I really want to thank everyone who enjoyed and reviewed the first chapter. I had an idea for this chapter, but didn't know if anyone would want more. So I'm glad that I got to continue. I hope I don't disappoint.

And one more note. I got a upsetting review among the bunch of wonderful ones. And just want to remind the unfairly harsh critics that I am fan fiction writer and not a professional and I do not have a beta for my stories, so I understand if there is a occasional misspelled words or errors otherwise. But it is rude to say things like it was "awful to read". If you truly thought it was bad, then you should have just let it be and not commented at all. Or offered constructive criticism, you don't leave hurtful comments. I did delete said review, mostly for me and my confidence to continue the story. I just wanted to say my peace, because it did hurt me and my progress in continuing my story.

Xoxoxoxo

It's been a little over three months since that first encounter. And Hermione spent just about every weekend in some capacity learning at the capable hands and other parts of her professor. She was constantly amazed in all the ways he managed to awaken her body. For that alone, was making it hard for her to focus in his classes. He would hold an ingredient like a root, and playfully touch it in away that reminded her of his fingers playing her body like an instrument. Or he'd address her by saying a phrase or command he had said in one of their sessions. She was always flushed and flustered, making it hard for her to answer his questions. Leaving her feeling like a dunderhead, however, nothing compared to that first Monday class.

Xoxoxoxo

She had spent the rest of Saturday night and most of Sunday hiding in either her room or the common room sitting in a corner, pretending to read; but really just recounting every touch and sensation. Even a couple of times, she lightly moaned at her memories. She would blush with embarrassment if anyone was near. Her dream the night before reminded her of all that occurred in almost perfect clarity. She woke up panting and when her dormmates asked if she was ok, she lied and said she was having a bad dream. She then got up and went to the bathroom. Noticing she had made quite a mess on herself, she became horrified that her mind played it back so true that she released on herself. She cleaned up and went back to sleep.

She made it to morning, but her normal pep was quickly dispelled when she walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. Her eyes landed on the head table and he eyed her back. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes. Her heart started to race as she was trapped in his stare. Not purposely drawing attention to himself. But to her it seemed like everything he did was to purposely make her hot under the collar. She ate, not because she had an appetite, no that was gone the first time he ran his tongue over his lips, but to keep herself from look up at him. When she would steal glances he almost seemed to chuckle at her. Once finished she bolted for the door. She knew she was going to be early for her Ancient Runes class, because she saw her professor drinking a second cup of coffee in the Great Hall, when she hastily retreated. She just had to leave. Hermione sat on the floor near the door with her text book in her hands. But her plan to escape the dark eyes of her professor, backfired because she was then sitting alone with time to think. She tried to will herself to not think about him, it seemed however that she couldn't.

Classes finally started to distract, that was until she had to walk in HIS class. She now terribly regretted her front of the class seat. Her heart raced when the door banged against the wall and his billowy robes fluttered as he strolled to the front of the class; he started class by telling them the page to begin on and the timber in his voice sent a shiver down her spine. She couldn't pull eyes away from him, and noticed the small smirk on his face; however briefly.

Hermione opened her textbook to the page and on the surface it was just an ordinary advance potion page. But to her horror it was filled with words that made Hermione squirm in her seat. Words like "hot, steamy, moist", her now corrupted mind couldn't handle the thought of him saying them out loud. But to make things worst, she started to notice he was saying similar phrases from their evening together, in context, of course. She felt like he was obviously pointing her out. And without her noticing, he ended up behind her and almost whispered "Is there a problem, Ms Granger?" Her eyes opened wide. Her breathing had sped up and she shook her head. "Well then I guess you need to get to it." She blanched, hearing him deliberately say that. She swallowed hard and went back to reading. But the more words she read the more she imagined him saying them. She worried her lip trying to maintain some composure.

She felt she was handling things well, until the practical part of class came up and he started instructing on how to properly handle and prepare the ingredients. She became overly aware of his long fingers and his skilled precision on how he prepared things. She was way too distracted to hear him ask her a question. When he yelled her name. She shook herself out of her fantasy. When he asked "My hands, Ms Granger. What about my hands?" She noticed the ingredient he was dealing with was rather volatile and she assumed she missed his instruction on to properly handle it, not missing the very fact that he, yet again said something from their evening together. She shrugged feeling ashamed for not being able to focus. But then she noticed that he smiled for a briefest of seconds and then it was gone. "Ten points from Gryffindor. You best pay attention, lest you poison yourself or any fool who takes the potion from you." And before she chastised herself, she swore she saw a playful gleam in his eyes.

The rest of class went better. She managed to gather her focus and had a completed potion to turn in for grading. When she went up to his desk to turn it in, he grabbed her wrist. "Ms. Granger, I believe your behavior in class warrants a pressing discussion. Please be seated until everyone has been dismissed." She just nodded, blushed and sat down. The professor never breaking his stare with her, even when the other students would walk up; It set her on edge. She took a shuttered breath when the last student left. He got up and walked up to her seat. He began to pace slowly in front of her desk. "You appeared to be rather distracted today, Granger? Care to explain?" She most definitely did not want to explain, so she shook her head, besides her flushed face would probably more than enough of a response. "I'm not going to accept non verbal responses." He was teasing her again, and enjoying watching her squirm.

"I was distracted by your voice and hands." She said in the barest of whispers. He let out a completely out of character bark of laughter.

"And how do you think we should correct this behavior?" She really did and didn't like the way he said "correct". She shrugged "until fairly recently I couldn't keep you silent, now it seems I've found the off switch." Her eyebrows furrowed and she growled in anger. He pulled her out from her seat to whisper in her ear. "I'm looking forward to Saturday." She trembled at his breath and his close proximity to her body. He moved away walking her toward the door. "I want 200 lines... 'I will not think of sex, while Professor Snape is teaching." She paled. How was she suppose to write that! She couldn't be seen writing it nor could she without constantly being remind of their time together. She went to protest

"How do expect me to write that?! Someone might see!"

"Well I expect you not to get caught now, won't you?" She huffed, he continued "I expect them to be written and delivered on Saturday and if you give me more attitude I will add a hundred more." She blanched at the idea of doing more. "And as an incentive.." Snape pulled Hermione close and kissed her again. Once he pulled away, he pushed the breathless and blushing Hermione out into the hallway.

Xoxoxo

Snape still had several minutes alone after sending Hermione away, he needed to reflect on why he was continuing to play with the Know it all. Retreating to his office, to contemplate. He wanted to believe it was some form of revenge for years of annoying him. But he knew better, the kissing was most definitely not the norm. The worst being that he enjoyed it far more than he should, despite the fact that he was playing dangerously close to the edge of getting caught. He pondered this for a while longer.

The only answer he could come up with that. He wanted more, he couldn't rationally explain it, he just wanted more of her. Then he smirked as he at how he managed to work her up with his devious word play. He wonder how she would find the time and a quiet place to write her lines.

Xoxoxo

The week went by entirely too fast, for Hermione's liking. Not that she wasn't looking forward to being with him in a much less tense environment. She had manage to write her lines after her dormmates went to sleep. She did it by Lumos with the curtain complete wrapped around her bed and from under her duvet. She tried to do it in the library, but she was too paranoid that someone would happen upon her and the same for anywhere else out in the open. Even this way she worried every time she heard someone move. It took her two nights to complete. And by Saturday night, she had the parchment resting inside the pocket of her robes. She kept putting her hand in her pocket to check and see if it was still there. She was too nervous to eat, but knew she would feel worst if she didn't. And every time she peeked up at the table, he was there; watching.

When got up to leave the hall, she also did. When questioned, she said she needed some fresh air because she wasn't feeling good. She took off quickly toward his office, hoping to catch him as he entered, to prevent it from looking like she was lurking or arouse suspicion. When she rounded the corner, she felt someone grab her, they used their other hand to stifle her scream. Only to find the long, worn fingers of her potions professor holding her close from behind. He whispered "I will only release you if you remain quiet and follow me." She nodded he took out his wand and casted a disillusionment charm over her and signaled her to follow. She did, but found that they were going away from his office. Instead he lead her to an unfamiliar door. Without a wave of his hand or a word it opened and he lead her inside. "Close the door." He said she turned her back to him and shut the door, as she turned around she felt the charm removed and quickly found her back pressed up against the door. Her heart hammered in her chest at his aggressive maneuver. He lowered his head nudged hers aside, she was completely unprepared for him sucking her earlobe into his mouth and softly biting it. The sensation shoot through her like a current aiming straight between her legs. She moaned and he pulled away. When he did he looked like nothing had happened "I believe you have something to turn in?" She scrambled, while she tried to remember how to move her arms, which had turned to jelly from his ministrations. She reached in her pocket and gave the parchment to him. He carefully looked over every line. Making a "tsking" sound as he did. "I've been forced to read hundreds of your essays over the years and it always seemed they were done with great pride and clean presentation. However this is most definitely not up to the standards I have grown to expect from you. Was this assignment not as important as the others?"

She couldn't handle the level of criticism from him. "Well it's not like I could have done this at my desk. I had to do it by Lumos in my bed, praying none of my dormmates saw me." She slapped her hand over her mouth, completely embarrassed by her haughtiness.

"I see. I should take points for your tone." He walks slowly toward her "But I think I have a much better lesson in mind."

She fidgeted under his heated gaze. She wondered if she should be worried. Then in her growing aroused state, she wondered if she will put up a fight. She was so lost in her own thoughts when he spoke.

"Have you been thinking about me much since last week?" Her eyes went wide, how was she to answer that?! She couldn't deny that he was constantly on her mind since then. She could feel her face growing hot. "I take it by the color spreading down your face, that is a yes." He steps closer "I wonder if it spreads farther." He unbuttons the top couple buttons of her shirt and his face lit up. She shivered as his fingers ghosted across her collarbone. "It appears it does."

She was conflicted, he was taking liberties with her body and she liked it, but somewhere inside she felt like she put up a fight. Her inner musings distracted her from realizing where she was. It wasn't until he cleared his threat and she noticed that while she was distracted, that he had removed his teaching robes. Then she took in the space. It looking a sitting room, a teachers sitting room. He had taken her to his private quarters. He was sitting on a couch near his hearth. He indicated that she was to come forward with his finger. She did, but not feeling timid about it. He smirked at her.

"It is not like we haven't been alone together already. Are you having second thoughts?" She was taken aback by his statement

"It just that, we are in your rooms." Her voice was unsure

"I am aware."

"I was... just that..." she paused to compose herself. "I wasn't expecting it, that's all." He chuckles at her verbal musings

"That was the point." Once she was within arm's reach, he pulled her down on to the adjacent seat. "For tonight's lesson, I figured here would be more appropriate then my office. And seeing how responsive you are, I decided against heavily charming my office and brought you here." Her face felt like it was on fire, by his insinuation.

"Am I really that loud?" She said to herself

"I assure you, you are." She gasped realizing she said her thoughts aloud. "There is no need to be bashful. I found I enjoyed your praises." The teacher's pet complex in her felt a sense of pride at his comment. But was embarrassed, nonetheless. "Now up with you and undress for me." She got up and placed her robe on a nearby chair, then moved on to her shirt finishing unbuttoning and removing it. She removed her skirt and placed all those articles in the chair. She was about to remove her bra when he stopped her.

"Tonight we are going to work on oral gratification." The look on her face was was priceless. Her eyes were wide, her mouth agape and the pretty blush spreading. He chuckled at her. "And since I'm teaching you. We'll have you attend to this." Gesturing to his pants, that was displaying quite a tenting from his arousal. She looked nervous. "Afraid of snakes, are you Miss Granger?" She looked at him incredulously.

"I am not afraid of snakes." She blushes "It's just that... I've never done that before." She shyly whispers her response.

"You recently, had this," drawing her eyes to his crotch again "your hand. And handled it very well. I am instructing you on how to do so with that exceeding busy tongue of yours."

"Why... how dare..." she stammered angrily. Not letting her little outburst affect him

"I'm going to assume that, it's the strongest muscle in your body. Maybe second only to your cunt." Her face burned with mild anger and embarrassment. "Now come. Get down here and begin your lesson." She noticed he cared not for her protests. But for a reason she couldn't fathom, she got down between his opened knees. "Remove them." Instructing her remove his pants. She fumbled over the buckle, then got his button and zipper without too much shaking. He lifted his hips off the couch so she could yank them down his hips and down his legs. "I want you to stroke it, like you did last time." She puts her hands on his member and starts to rub it like last time. She noticed that the more effort she put in, that some of his essences started to slowly surface at the tip. Unconsciously she licks her lips. "Go ahead." He offers. She leans forward and runs her tongue over the tip. He moans and his dick jerks at the sensation. "Again. More." Was all he could say as she moved back to licking over his sensitive tip." He puts his hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Need a moment, before we move on." She backs away, trying to not look at his penis, which was very swollen and looking a rather unhealthy color. She heard him take several long breaths. "It is time for lesson two. Suck it into you mouth. Mimicking the movements from when we fucked last time. Just do what you think is right and I'll tell you how to correct it."

She looked at his dick, unsure. She moved forward and wrapped her lips around him. Her tongue touched the shaft just slightly. She noticed that it just taste like skin. What did she think it would taste like? She moved her mouth down some. Then Snape touched her cheek to get her to look at him.

"You've had a muggle popsicle, yes?" She nods with him still in her mouth. "Then treat it like a popsicle. Just don't bite."

She starts to move her mouth like she was enjoying the frozen treat. But her mind screamed that she would never be able to enjoy one again, due to this situation. Then as she heard a throaty moan. Hermione had never felt so empowered. She was the source of his pleasure. Her eyes looked up to see his closed and a looking thoroughly blissful. He look nothing like the surly Potions Master. He look like a man. A man enjoying her attentions. It was then that she started to feel braver and began to move faster and suck on him a little harder. And was rewarded with more moans. Remembering something she had read in a book. She moved her hand to cup his testies. She held them and then when she rubbed her thumb over the skin.

"Oh fuck!" He groaned and without much prompting he came. Hermione had no choice to catch it in her mouth. It came out fast. She was only able to hold so much before her mouth filled and the rest started to dribble out. With no other recourse, she started to swallow. "Granger, you could have spit it out." She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and coughed a bit.

"It's alright." She blushed

"That wasn't suppose to happen like that. Where did you learn to fondle a man's balls?"

"I read it in a book." She whispered

"Of course you did." He chuckled. "That changed my plans for this evening."

"I'm sorry?" She asked unsure. Then Snape let's out a loud laugh

"There is nothing wrong with what you did. I was just hoping to have more time before I came. I will just have to alter my lesson."

In her mind she couldn't help wondering what he would grade her first blow job. Then she hears him bellow with laughter. She looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "I would think an O would appropriate, wouldn't you?" She covered her ever reddening face, with her hands. She screams in her head, he used Legilimens on me! To pull her from her embarrassment, he lifted her up off the floor and leads them toward his bedroom. And before he pushes her on to his bed "then don't think so loudly." Before she could say anything. He quickly removed her knickers and nuzzle against the inside of her thigh. "Since you were so proficient in the last task, I believe you deserve a reward."

"What kind of rewar..." she wasn't even able to finish her question, when he licked between her lower lips. She quickly jerked and cried out at the stimulation. He continued his sensuous attack in her as his nose rubbed against her clit. The longer he worked the more her hips moved in time with his movements and her breathing would grow more ragged. She was all but panting by the time, his reward played its final swipe. She came with a such a force, that she almost knocked Snape off the bed with her thrashing. He hung on to the bed while he enjoyed her offering.

Once she returned to her senses, she noticed he had undressed and was ready for the main event. His moves this time were more attentive and faster paced. Hermione heard Snape moan loudly as he entered again. He held her legs in different positions in order to position himself deeper. He hit points in her that would momentarily white out her vision. She was clutching the bed sheets and making more unfamiliar sounds. It was when she started to feel the delicious build up again that she started to plead him for more. Hermione had no idea what more was. But he did, and soon she fell over the edge. Grasping him tighter, he grunted and said "So tight!" As he came and she felt him empty his release inside her. He slightly collapsed on her, only moving when he caught his breath.

She opened her eyes just as he raised his hand and caught something mid air. "I should have given this to you earlier." It was the contraceptive potion. She nodded and swallowed the nasty contents. She was about to get up, when put a hand on her shoulder. She was partly relieved he wasn't going to rush her out. After a few more moments he sat up

"Why did you use legilimens on me earlier?"

"Apparently impending sex renders you mute. Well aside from your cries of pleasure. It was the only way to see how you are handling our little extra curricular."

"I'm...um handling it fine. I..." she couldn't figure how to ask what she wanted to ask. When she trailed off he peeked into her and suddenly wished he hadn't. "Why?"

She asked in a whisper, not sure he would even answer

"Since the war, I have found that besides teaching here, that I lack a purpose. I have been under someone's thumb most of my life. I don't know what I would do otherwise. But being here, I'm still Professor Snape the dungeon bat. I guess I was looking for a way to connect with someone. I was approached by one student, looking to 'sleep with a war hero'. I shouldn't have let it happen. But I did, and I found I like and hated the feeling of this type of connection. But for some reason, I would continue to allow it. Only when I wished for the momentary companionship would I allow another."

"Then why did you ask me back. I mean... if it bothers you after."

"I haven't figured that one out for myself yet."

"Do you want me to leave?" She started to play absentmindedly with the sheet

"Want? No. But, in just a few minutes so you can return to your tower before people wonder where you are." He pulls her close and kissed her. He was relentless and passionate. It wasn't just a small kiss, it was a full on snogging session. Fulfilling a weird desire, she fists her hands in his hair. Slightly damp from sweat. But soft and silky. Not greasy at all. Then he broke off the kiss. "Will you stop thinking so loudly?"

"Then stop going in my head." And she pulled him back to her lips to contain him from saying anything curt. They carried on for a bit more until he pulled away

"It's probably best if you make your way back." As she dressed "oh and I want another 200 lines 'I will not think so loudly while kissing my professor.' By next Saturday." She was flabbergasted that he wanted to see her again and that he again assigned her more dangerous lines.


	3. A Pressing Discussion

A pressing matter

Chapter 3

A pressing discussion

A/N: I'm going to break the Hermione narrative, the middle part of the chapter for a Snape conversation. Things have in fact become, complicated for him and requires a "friendly" conversation with someone who may understand. Care to venture a guess on who he'll seek out?

Xoxoxoxo

And that was what their bizarre relationship was. She'd show up with suggestive lines for him and they would snog then shag. There would be some conversation and then he would send her on her way, with an invitation to return and more lines. She took to being cheeky with her lines. It was her way of getting back at him. Like her retort to the snogging lines.

"I will not think so loudly while kissing my professor. If he stays out of my head whilst."

Their tryst was mostly scheduled for Saturday evenings. Unless there was a Hogsmead trip he was chaperoning or Quidditch match for his house. Then they would happen on Friday or not at all. She really didn't care for those missed weekends. She knew it was illicit and so very wrong, but it felt so right. Even if there was nagging thought floating around in her mind, 'I wonder if he is still seeing other girls?' She worried if he was playing with them like he did with her, not that it should matter. Their whole relationship was predicated by his role as a teacher, breaking conduct code to find human companionship. But would it be wrong to ask him to stop? For what purpose, to be her boyfriend? No, wait. That sounds wrong, lovers? To be lovers, do you have to be in love? Shagging partners? The line of thinking was giving her a headache and making her sad. She just happened to look up at the head table at dinner time on a Friday night. He was "engaged" in a conversation with the headmistress, he looked unhappy over the topic. Probably about the Hogsmead trip he had to go on tomorrow. Hermione had been brooding over it, because it meant they wouldn't get to see each this weekend. And however tempting it was to go to town to try and steal some time with him. She knew she had no other purpose being there and only would distract him from the job at hand. No, she opted to stay at school to work on some projects due next week, that way she could be distracted by her professor without having her studies suffer. She needed to stay focused. She only had one more term before her N.E. .

She finished her meal, took one last look at her professor. Where he managed to give her a quick glance and a smirk and she left.

Xoxoxo

Snape was still mulling over the internal conversation Hermione was having when she sought his eyes and departed the Great Hall. At first he was just going to sneak a peek at whatever sordid thing she was thinking about. He sniggered at some of images she would conjure up, from her point of view. With a weekend lotted for him to be unable to attend to her. He figured the best he could do was watch her naughty musings. But instead he caught ahold of her inner turmoil.

Wondering what to label our affair. Which, in fact, was what it was. He grimaced at the thought of her getting possessive. Not because the idea was abhorrent, but that it was ludicrous. She was young, exceedingly intelligent (except when it came to their "relationship") and far more attractive than he deserved. And yet she was trying to tie herself to him. With her current line of thinking, maybe it's good they had another full week apart. Aside from the fact that he was going to be quite hard pressed by than.

After dinner, he made his way to the owlery and sent a missive to another odd person, whom considered him a friend. Seriously, what is wrong with these people? To meet at him in Hogsmead tomorrow. Snape needed advice, despite his displeasure of having to seek it out. It was more important to gain the knowledge then to be stubborn and blunder things up. He returned to his rooms. Once there he poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey. He wasn't a big drinker anymore, but he still dreaded being dragged into these ridiculous trips.

Like he wanted to go to town and supervise the miscreants while they traipse around, getting into trouble. He had put it off as long as he could. Even going as low as assigning multiple detentions on Saturdays to get out of it. But Minerva shanghai'd him and forced him to comply. She was far more devious now as headmistress, than Albus ever was. She told him that if he shirked his duty, she would force him to bathe her familiar, by hand. He shuttered at the very thought. Guilt was one thing, but forced physical injury was a completely different story. He was a smart man, and choose the less painful route.

He sat at his desk and opened the locked drawer. Inside contained all the pieces of parchment containing Hermione's lines. He knew he should burned them, but for some odd reason he couldn't. He liked to read her cheeky asides and it reminded him of the many nights they spent here wrapped up in each other. He knew that if he lingered in these thoughts too long he would need to take a personal approach to relieving the situation. He had come to find that his own hand didn't compare the many places he had put it in his little... he couldn't decide what to call her. Opting for the cold shower and turned in early.

Xoxoxo

Just as he had suspected. The trip was starting off just swimmingly. He had already caught and sent back to the castle 4 boys who were caught fighting, over a girl. Found one couple in a rather heavy petting session. And redirected several students away from that damnable Weasley store. He left those that remained to their own devises to go to Hogs Head. He found a table near the back and waited to see his accomplice.

It wasn't long until he saw the familiar striking platinum blond hair, as he strolled to the back of the pub. He sits "Hasn't it been quite some time, Uncle?" He says politely

"Would you please refrain from calling me that?"

"Absolutely not. My mother always reminded me to extended formal titles to those who bare them."

"Oh cut the crap, Draco." The boy starts to laugh.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it, what with the odd cloak and dagger feel I'm getting. And the fact that you have enacted Muffliato."

"I'd rather have our conversation remain private."

"Always with the privacy. Wouldn't this all get rather tiring after all this time?"

"Possibly. But this matter is rather, delicate."

"Delicate, you say? Now I'm intrigued. Do continue." Snape rolled his eyes.

"I have to explain something more sordid and then can move on to my current problem." Draco raised an eyebrow "You see, since I returned to Hogwarts I have taken liberties with some of the female students." Draco's jaw dropped, he looked rather stupid gaping at him like a fish out of water

"Your fucking students?!"

"Always such wonderful vocabulary, nephew." Saying the last word sarcastically

"Shut it, you can't drop a bomb like that and then criticize me. Wow." He ran his hand down his face. "I can't believe... wait you mean to tell, they want to..."

"Yes they come of their own accord."

"So what's the problem? Did someone rat you out?"

"No. Part of the understood agreement is, no one is to mention events that transpire." Snape pauses "the problem that has arisen is it seems I have taken an sudden interest in one in particular and have gone to great lengths to continue said affair."

"So you fancy her? Have you stopped bedding the others?" Snape answers a simple nod. "And you don't want to?"

"I am currently unsure how I feel about the situation. However she has expressed interest in something more exclusive."

"She asked you?!"

"No." Snape pointed to his head. Draco laughed loudly. "I don't see where you find the situation humorous."

"You of all people should know a woman's head is a jumble mess of shite. Why would you take seriously anything you plundered from her mind?"

"Because of who she is." Draco looked at him confused.

"Does it truly matter?"

"In this case, yes." Snape left Draco to think on this. "Would you require a few hints?" He laughed as he watched his young companion try to discern who.

"I'm assuming it's a seventh year, just because i know you aren't stupid to do this with someone not of age. And since you phrased it as such, I should know this person. I guess I need a house."

"Gryffindor." He smirked as he watched the realization reached the boys eyes.

"No." he looked like he had seen the Dark Lord return "Severus, are you insane?" He whispers sharply

"I am in full control of all my mental capacities. I enjoy her company and the extra activities are most agreeable." He watched as the boy started to look green instead of his normal pale complexion.

"Ugh Weasley leftovers." Snape sat up and gave him a stern look

"She was not a leftover. She is all mine." He growled.

"What a reaction. Me thinks it's more than a fancy. So she stayed a prude, huh? I wonder what made her choose you."

"I can personally assure you she isn't a prude." Snape says through gritted teeth, still trying to dissect his earlier reaction. As the last of his sudden outburst waned.

"No I would guess not, if she is shagging you. No offense." Snape just threw him a scowl. "Then what's the problem, it seems like you are already obliging her. And it appears you are more invested then just the sex. I would suggest waiting until she leaves Hogwarts for good before going public." The boy shutters at the thought of the unlikely pair.

"What if I am unsure as to a possible future?"

"You are worried about commitment?" He ask incredulously. "Of any person in this world to be worried about commitment, I would never ever ever think it of you." Snape gives Draco a dark glare then mumbles

"That she will return to her senses." For the second time today Snape shocked the young man.

"Oh, I see." There was an depressing silence that fell over the pair. "Man, she really did a number on you."

"Who?"

"Who do you think?" He stopped until the older Wizard comprehended. Snape appreciated that he didn't mention her name. "You know not everyone is going to turn their back on you. Just because one did, in her youth, doesn't mean any future ones will. I can't believe I'm going to say this about Granger. But if anyone would be a good match, it would probably be her. You are both way too smart for your own good. You are both deathly scary. And both of you have been through some bad shit and survived."

Snape sat there ingesting Draco's comment. He couldn't deny the scars that had been left by the unrequited love, but did he want to gamble? He knew he his confidence in this are has always been lacking. He attributed it to having to have a purpose with his double agency. But even now, with the thought of something new, he found that he was at a real loss on how to feel.

"What are you going to do, uncle?" He asks with a smirk.

"It appears I have a lot to consider."

Xoxoxo

Hermione spent most of her day hiding in the library. She actually got quite a bit done, even though her mind would wander, she still had enough focus. She had hope that her professor wasn't having a terrible time in town. She almost wished she gone, but this was for the best. It also gave her more time to consider her position in his life. And even though it pained her in a way she couldn't understand. She decided that she was going to disregard those feelings. She willed herself to ignore the slight pain at the thought of others whom are warming his bed or transfigured chair, as it were, the nights it wasn't her. Or at least she thought she was, when a looming shadow stood before her.

She looked up to see those pools of night sky staring back at her. "Ever predictable, Miss Granger. Will you accompany me to my office?" All she could muster was a single nod packed up her things and followed his billowy robes. This was new, she wanted to see him of course, but it was rather unexpected. She started to wonder if she had done something wrong. "Must you think so loudly?" He said not turning to look at her, but she could almost see the smug smile.

She was about retort when they reached his office and he lightly shoved her inside. Closing the door and warding it. He indicated that she should sit, she does and quickly begins to fidget. He opted to stand and began to slowly pace.

"It came to my attention that you had some concerns regarding our current... well you know." He failed to come up with an appropriate title either. She became flustered and upset, that he yet again snooped around in her mind.

"You know Severus Snape, somethings are meant to be private!" In her flurry of anger she didn't notice the shiver of arousal he had when she said his full name.

"It was not my intent to infer you ire. I was merrily looking for the replay of last week." She blushed at his admission. "However as I have said in the past you think much too loudly." He put his hands on the arms of chair pinning her back in her seat. "Ask me." He said, her heart was racing. He voice was dark and sultry. It was wreaking havoc with her body. She tried to think of what he was commanding her to. She wondered about what to call them and about the other girls. Then it dawned on her what he was asking her to do. She didn't know if she could. He leaned closer his nose almost touching hers. "Look me in the eyes and ask me." The seriousness of the moment wasn't lost to her. She swallowed her nerves and enacted her Gryffindor bravery.

"Will you not to see any others?" He didn't reply, he lowered his lips to hers and kisses her deeply. She was overwhelmed by the passionate display she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He pulled her out of the chair and lifted her on to his desk. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She wasn't sure what brought all this on. But she wasn't going to complain. She was wrapped around him, about to instigate more when there was a knock on his door.


	4. A Pressing Continuation

A Pressing Matter

Chapter 4

A Pressing Continuation

A/N: I want to apologize for the long wait. But my original draft of this chapter ended up being deleted (on accident) forcing me to have to completely rewrite. I also want to thank those who reviewed and said that story was labeled as complete. I don't know why that happened. I did fix it and I think there maybe one or two chapters left here.

I feel I should address the cliffy. I know you've probably thought me a spiteful bitch and I do apologize. Well actually not really. It was necessary and if it roped you in to read another chapter, than yay for me. I hope you enjoy.

Xoxoxo

Time completely stopped. They untangled their bodies from each other quickly, quietly. Snape helped Hermione off his desk and guided her to stand behind the door. The tension was palpable as he opened the door, seamlessly applying his mask of indifference. His eyes caught the nervous fidgety form of one of his own.

"Miss Harding?" The girl appeared to be a jumble of nervous and his heart sank for the witch behind his door.

"I've come to ask your for assistance with a pressing matter." The words quickly left the girl's lips. He shook his head her

"I'm no longer able to assist in those matters." He says flatly, but his heart was racing, in wondering of how Hermione was handling this. He closed the door with a slight slam. He took in his witch, she shook with anxiety and anger. He acted quickly by grabbing her, placing his hand over her mouth. "Not one word until we reach my private quarters." She doesn't respond but he can feel her seething in his arms. He placed them under a disillusionment spell, waiting a few moments for the girl to leave and carefully walked them out his office door.

As Snape walk them down the hall, he cursed every deity he could think of for this. As if fate, the cruel heartless bitch, seemed to take particular joy in taking away any shred of happiness from him. It's was why he stayed aloof, for this exact reason. The moment he choose to be happy, it was in danger of being ripped away. He considered quickly of maybe just bedding Hermione, let her use her fury on his body. But for some reason he felt that would be cowardly. If she was as angry as her stiff, shaking body suggested, then she was going be particularly venomous once he released her. And he deserved what was to come.

Once inside his chambers, he charmed the door. He turned the witch to look at him. "I'm going to let you go, alright?" He didn't want to, but knew there was no other choice. He steered himself for the on coming onslaught.

Xoxoxo

The whole walk back his chambers, she was a wreck of emotions. Her mind playing back the sound of the unseen girl's voice, over and over again. Hermione felt something inside her snap. She wanted to reach around the door and hurt the girl, she wanted hurt Snape too. He had just said he was going to stop seeing anyone else. All thoughts that she could have forgotten about it all ended with the knock on his door. Then as if she wasn't already compromised, her mind took her to a dark place and wondered during all the times they weren't together if he truly was still sleeping with others. By the time they reached his quarters she was seeing red. She barely acknowledged that he said anything. And then she was out of his grasp, the only thing holding her back.

First she started to hit him in his arms and chest. If it hurt, he hadn't registered. After a few moments her voice returned to her.

"Are you kidding me?!" She screamed. Not truly needing an answer for this question. With the blood pounding in her ears that she never heard him say,

"I'm sorry." Hermione put some distance between them while she tried to form a coherent thought.

"Is that why always came here?!" Hermione screeched, she couldn't even look at him as she began to pace frantically.

"Yes, but not for any other reason than I selfishly didn't want our time intruded on for any reason." He decided that no matter how the accusations would come he would answer honestly, if he were to have any hope of keeping her. Her pacing was making him dizzy, her hair took the brunt of her anger as she grabbed at it.

"Sure it wasn't because you were ashamed someone would see you with me?" He was shocked that in her current state that she would even think that about herself. He desperately want to hold her, but knew she wouldn't allow him to, not right now, if ever again.

"I have NEVER been ashamed what we've been doing." His voice registered the bit anger he felt at the situation and at her own opinion of herself. Then added "I may only be ashamed of myself for never noticing you as anything more than a student, before you came to me." She blinked at his honesty. But quickly the anger seeped back in.

"So they've been still coming to your door? You just said you wanted only me, why didn't you stop this before?" He thought on that. He should have, he felt from the beginning this was different, he treated it as if it were. Why didn't he just start saying he no longer wished for them to come? Then it dawned him.

"Yes, they have. I only just realized you were the only one I wished to open my door to. I ignored all the other inquiries. However, I should have started saying no from the beginning, but..." he paused, not knowing how to word something so personal. "I left the notion open in case you decided you didn't want to continue." It took Hermione a few moments to understand what he was saying.

"So you thought that if I left, you'd just go back to fucking anyone who came to the door?"

"I have never just fucked anyone whom came to the door!" His tone was darker than he wanted. He needed to calm down, he wasn't good with expressing his feelings out loud and the harsh reality that played out before was making him too edgy.

"So how many have you said yes to since I came to you?" That accusation felt like a stab to the heart and hurt more than the having his throat ripped open.

"None." She shook her head as if she didn't believe him.

"How am I suppose to believe that? There plenty of weekends that I wasn't here."

"Granger!" Snape growled and then quickly changed his tone. "Hermione, I haven't had another woman in my office, since about two weeks before you came and none since." He hated having to justify himself to anyone. But she needed to know. "I have had no other interests, but you."

"You are skilled liar. How am I to truly believe anything you say?" He kept his distance from her to allow her space to think, but this accusation hurt more than the others. He grabbed her shoulders and made her focus on his eyes, she struggled against his hold as he started to speak.

"Since the beginning, I sought the girls who came to me, for companionship. Having never been able to maintain a normal relationship with anyone. This was the only way I could reach out. But I hated myself for it after each encounter, I would become physically ill. But with you, I didn't feel ill, upset or disgusted with myself. I couldn't understand why. That's why kept inviting you back, it was... nice to not feel like rubbish after." He took a moment to regain some composure, if was far more open than he was comfortable with. "But if you still feel as if you can't trust me." He let go of her and walked to his bookshelf and grabbed a small wooden box from the shelf, pulling something out from inside and walked back to her, opened his hand. "You can administer this."

Xoxoxo

Inside his hand was a vial, the lack of color alone screamed at what it was to her. She raised her hands to her mouth and a sob escaped her lips. "Veritaserum?" After seeing the vial, all the anger and pain came out of her, like popping a balloon. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She grabbed the offending vial and threw it into a nearby chair like it was a grenade. She dropped to the floor on her knees and started to cry, she hated being emotional in front of anyone, but she couldn't contain the emotions swirling inside any long. She didn't know how long she sat on the hard floor crying, but once her legs started to go numb,She moved to sit on her bottom and pulled her knees to her chest with her arms; and shortly after the tears stopped. When Hermione could see clearer, she could see Snape standing nearby, but looking more like someone whom came across a wild animal, he was trying to maintain a guarded, safe distance away. "Why do you have that?" She croaked. Finding her voice had suffered from screaming at him and the crying.

"Old habits, die hard, I assume." He offered her his hand to help her stand but she pulled him down to sit on the floor with her. He moved forward and held her face in his hands, trying to discern her current emotional state. Seeing her calmer, he kissed her forehead. She lightly moaned at his touch. She looked up at him, eyes half swollen from her tears. He kissed her nose, she whimpered. Finally kissing her on the lips. It was suppose to be quick peck, quickly turns into a more passionate kiss. It built the heat that was happening back in his office. He reluctantly pulled away. She had an adorable pout on her face. "We need to talk. Are you willing to trust my word?" She stayed quiet for a moment as she replayed in her mind all he had said.

"You would become ill? Like vomit?" He slightly chuckled that the smart woman would need that kind of clarification.

"Yes, Hermione."

"But not with me? Why?"

"I truly haven't figure that one out, myself." He shifted his position on the floor. "I suspect it may be because I actually... care about you." He looked at her to see her reaction. Her eyes were the only thing to register they were wide "You are not another faceless female student. You are the Insufferable Know It All, whom I've grown fond of through protecting you and your numbskull friends. And after everything that has happened between us now, it's not just an obligation."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you..."

"And the assault on my person?" Snape ask sound more amused than upset

"Yeah that too." She stretches her legs and goes to get up. He followed suit and they took a seat on his small couch. "If it bothered you so much, why did you keep accepting offers."

"I suppose I felt I deserved to feel that way... after." She stared at him confused.

"You saw it as a punishment?"

"I have done a great deal of bad things in my life, Hermione. Unforgivable things, that I need to atone for."

"Are you crazy? You have more then paid for those 'sins' you committed." She took his hands in her. "You really need to stop torturing yourself. You have given your life and no one could ask you to give any more in forgiveness."

"It's not so easy. I long decided that somethings aren't attainable for me. Being happy has always one of those things."

"Well that is the most stupid thing I have ever heard you say." She huffed. "You are an intelligent wizard but the thought that you don't deserve happiness is absurd. If anyone deserves that, it most definitely IS you." He just dismisses her comment. "You know, maybe I'm not sorry for hitting you after all."

"I'm not mad at you for it. I was reluctant to let you go, knowing you were going to be distraught."

"Distraught? I'm most definitely not distraught. I'm a lot of things; angry, hurt , and so on. But distraught wasn't one. I felt like something inside me snapped and have never felt like that before."

"That fiery beast of a feeling was jealousy." He says slightly amused. "Which I'm honored but at the same time, feel as if I'm unworthy of."

"Oh shut it." She says with a small smile on her face. "So what now? Do we go on a date or something?" She blanched at the thought of a date, it seemed a bit backwards. Snape let out uncharacteristic laugh.

"Well I was going ask if you wanted spend term break with me. I was thinking of going home and we could spend some time getting know each other. I suppose we could venture out into Muggle London together, if that's what you would like."

"You want us to go away together?"

"Yes. Here there is too much that can happen and our time is always too short."

"I want to talk to McGonagell." Snape turned even more pale, than normal.

"Whatever for?" Uncertainty in his voice

"After the break. We can come up with a cover story. I just want it said we are together, that way there isn't any surprises later. I'm of age, that helps a bit. I just don't want anyone looking too closely into your previous arrangements."

"Damnit. You have a point, Insufferable Know it all." He growled after a long moment.

Xoxoxo

The term was about to end and it seemed like the secret news of the "needs professor" was no longer taking partners had spread through quiet whispers. Hermione had managed to hear some of the whispers. Mostly speculation that he got caught. But the stories were always so far fetched, one such story she managed to catch was a scornful student was turned down and she made it her point to be vengeful and told the headmistress. She knew this wasn't the case, and found it amusing. Until a week earlier where she started getting very harsh stares from some of the female population. It was exactly the opposite of what Hermione was use to. Normally she couldn't stop the hero worship and now she felt like she was a pariah.

It was a Hogsmead weekend and luckily Snape didn't have to chaperone. She made her way to his quarters. She wasn't even all the way through his doorway when he started to snog her. The freedom of a virtually empty school was liberating. The seduction was delirious, while clothing magically disappeared and they collapsed on his bed. Hermione hadn't realized that when Snape was finally able to be the man he wanted to be, that he would actually be beyond passionate. Their weekends together were spent in carnal bliss and in the aftermath, they would talk and get to know each other. Mostly talking about what they wanted in their future. It felt like a real relationship, just not during the week where there were clear lines between their affections and appearances.

And no matter how great the weekends were, during the week she felt awful. She felt more and more spurned by her fellow students. Hermione tried not to look too much into it. Until it was thrown in her face. The first instance happened while in Severus' class. The harsh stares always seemed the strongest here. She could feel the angry eyes of a blond Slytherins boring into her skull. Doing all she could to ignore the glaring witch, she tried to focus on the lecture from her wizard.

Finally breaking under the pressure, she hissed at the witch. "What?!" She said nothing and turned away. What she missed was Snape witnessing the exchange and the horror on his face. That he quickly removed and snapped in his usually fashion.

"Is there a problem, Miss Granger? Miss Harding?" The name struck a cord and Hermione had to do everything to keep her seat and not storm out of the classroom, forcing Severus to take house points for attacking the witch, which could have caused more problems. The witch turned and faced the professor and meekly said no. Hermione bit her tongue, so hard that she almost drew blood. "Miss Granger for disrupting the class you will serve detention with me this afternoon." She just put her head down, as the classmates chuckled.

The rest of class went on with another incident. When he finally excused the class, he asked Hermione to stay behind. Once the classroom was over, he walked to her charming door before he pulled her into a tight embrace. In his arms, she started to cry. The only real outlet for the torrent of emotions swirling inside her.

"I don't know why she was singling me out. How could she have known?" Her face became fearful "Do you think others know?"

"I seriously don't believe anyone knows." He pulls her away from his chest to look her in her eyes. "You will tell me of any other like encounters, and we will deal with it as it occurs. Do you have any idea why?"

"Well I have been hearing rumors about you no longer providing your services. Most are just hogwash. Like a vengeful witch got you in trouble..." the realization hit them both at the same time. "Oh god! They think it's me!"

"Crap!" Snape pulled away and began pacing, trying to compose his thoughts. "How many would have known about you coming to see me?

"Just a witch named Nina from Ravenclaw. She was the one who told me how to approach and who you were. I over heard some girls talking about what you did for select students. They didn't say it was you, just mentioned that Nina knew the 'rules'. So I went and asked her."

While she was recounting Hermione's story, he was running his fingers in his hair in a fit of frustration. "Alright, you are to protect yourself at all times, you hear me. Keep you wand with you and be vigilant. I want you to be safe. If need be I'll assign more detentions, if it means your aren't alone."

"I don't think it will need to come to that. I will just be more on guard now that I know why I've been given so many cross stares. Thank you for not taking house points, by the way."

He smirked, "that could still be arranged."

"You will not, Severus." He pulled her close and kissed her quickly before she could argue more. She melted into his kiss, then it was over, much too soon

"Be back her after lunch, I will find something terribly degrading for you to do."

"Oh jeez, thanks."

Xoxoxoxo

Hermione was beginning to feel uncomfortable, even though there hadn't been any real encounters yet. The harsh stares and muffled insults were becoming too much for her. She spent as much time hiding as she could. Mostly in dungeon classroom near Severus' classroom, that he set up for her to study in with wards on the room so she would know if someone was going to come in.

She was on her way back to her dorm from her classroom, when she was accosted. She found herself pressed up hard against the wall, with a hand grasping around her throat. She was having hard time breathing. She tried to focus on grabbing her wand, when her attacker spoke.

"I thought I told ya, not ta cause him trouble?" Hermione tried to respond, but couldn't with the hand pressing against her throat. "I knew he wouldn' want ya. But ya still had ta try."

"Pl-ea-se." Hermione said trying to breath. Her vision was getting blurry. Then all of sudden, the obstruction was gone. And she was being pulled into the classroom she had just vacated and sat in a chair.

"Miss Chadwick can you explain, just what was going on out there?" His voice was even but there was a hidden tone of anger. She didn't respond right away. "I expect you to answer me." Hermione could tell Snape was losing his patience.

"Why are ya protectin' her?" She throws a terrible glare at Hermione, who was finally able to breath again. "If I'd known she'd make trouble, I wouldn' have told her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That hateful bitch, didn' like you sendin' her away and now ya can't..." she turns and points at Hermione. "She is jealous.."

"That's enough!" He said ending her incomplete ramblings. "Assaulting another student is grounds for expulsion. I will be personally taking you Flitwick and making sure your punishment is appropriate."

"But sir, I was protectin' ya."

"Listen here, Miss Chadwick. I stopped because you girls are more trouble than your worth. Might I add I do NOT need protecting from second rate witch." His voice was dangerous, as he addressed the terrified and hurt Nina. "Miss Granger I wish for you to stay here, until I return from disposing of Miss Chadwick and I will take you to see Poppy." Hermione nodded as he strolled out pulling the witch behind him.

Hermione cried as the shock of her attack, finally subsided. Her hands went to her throats as she felt the pain and tenderness from being strangled. It seemed like eternity, before her hero in black returned. He was quick to pull her into his arms. "Are you ok?" Turning her neck to see the bruising. She sniffles and nods. "Let's go."

Holding his hand out to help her up. "You have no idea how much control it took me to not..." he paused noting how his thoughts turned dark.

The whole walk to the hospital wing was silent and he had her walk slightly in front of him so he could hold her hand, under the cover of his robes. As they walked in, Madam Pomfrey came upon them.

"Severus, what can I do for you?" He directed Hermione to sit on a cot and pulled Medi-witch aside.

"I came across Miss Granger being assaulted by another student."

"Oh my. Where was she hurt?"

"She was being strangled." Poppy looked shocked.

"I will tend to her. Is the other student being taken care of?"

"I left her with Flitwick, I'm sure the right thing will be done."

"Hermione is in good hands. If you have classes soon, you may go." He nodded

"Tell her to come to my office this evening, so I can check on her well fair. I will sent note that I've excused her from the rest of her classes. She doesn't need more attention." Poppy nodded And with that he left in flowing wave of black.

"Hello dear. Let me check you." Hermione's throat hurt still, she just nodded. The elder witch runs a diagnostic spell to assess the damage. Then she walks away and grabbed a couple of vials and a small jar. "Take one of these pain potions now and one if it hurts more later. Put this on the bruising a couple of times a day to help go away. Your vocal cords are a little bruised but nothing permanent. It will be hard to talk for a day or so. And if your throat hurts any, my suggestion would be a cuppa." Madame Pomfrey applied some of salve. "Oh Professor Snape said once I released you, to go see him. He has excused you from your other classes for the day." The elder witch pulled Hermione in for a hug. "You poor dear. I'm releasing you, but if you want to rest here for a bit. You are more than welcomed." Hermione nodded and laid down on the cot for a bit and quickly dozed off.

Xoxoxo

It was more than two hours since Severus left Hermione in the medical wing. He didn't know why it was taking her so long to return. She didn't appear to be that injured. His office was feeling very confined as he waited. The sound of the knock, bringing him more relief then he had felt in ages. He opened the door to see Hermione standing there. Her eyes puffy and red from crying and the dark bruising around her neck was just slightly visible as she hung her head. He ushered her in, closing and charming the door.

"I fell asleep." Her voice was pained and horse.

"That explains a lot. How are you?"

"I'm..." she didn't know how to answer. "I've been through worst." She said whispering to protect her throat.

"I suppose you have. It's a good thing term is over this week." Hermione nodded in response.

"Madam Pomfrey said tea would be good for my throat." She whispered.

"How very British." Severus said with a smirk as he calls for a house elf.


	5. A Pressing Holiday

A Pressing Matter

Chapter 5

A Pressing Holiday

A/N: This is going to be a long fun chapter. Seeing as I believe the next chapter things are going to get messy and may be the last chapter. Depends on the what my muse does.

I want to say right now I reference the kiss scene from the movie, not from the book. I did this for one reason. This isn't a Ron and Hermione story and the overall feel of the kiss in the movie fit the tone of the conversation, then the tender moment from the book. With that said, don't hate me for it.

Lastly, I do apologize if there are any real issues. I have been working on this chapter for like a couple of weeks. I truly wanted to get something out for you all. Part of my problem has come in the form of another strike of inspiration. So I'm penning another story, not posted yet but hoping to get that one out soon also. Enjoy.

Xoxoxo

Hermione was distracted while she was shrunk items to put into her beaded bag. She really didn't want to bring a lot on her holiday with Severus. But she did want to have some of her nice muggle clothes for when they went out. She looked through her under clothes. Realizing that they were just basic knickers and bras. She was a little disappointed that she didn't have any thing better or even a nightgown that would be appropriate. She could have transfigured something. But didn't know exactly what to make. She would have to pop into a shop before meeting up with Severus. The thought of buying lingerie made her blush. She finished packing, and put on the outfit she had picked out for her covert trip through Hogsmead.

She had read somewhere that if you wanted to not draw attention to yourself, you should wear muted colors and to keep your hair as ordinary as possible. So she tamed her hair into a braid and donned her outfit specifically chosen for her journey through town. Leaving the castle, with her pulse racing and smile on her lips.

Xoxoxo

Once she managed to get to Hogsmead, she immediately began her errands. Madam Puddifoot's was first, to pick some of her favorite tea, she smiled at the thought of having it in the morning with Severus. Then to Tomes and Scrolls, she had ordered a couple of books a while back and came to see if they were available. Which they were not, she was disappointed but didn't think she would have a lot of time to read if they had. The last stop was the fancy lingerie shop just off High street. She couldn't contain the blush that happened upon her face as she looked over the feminine babbles. The clerk came up to her acting as friendly as possible. Hermione just prayed that she didn't recognize her.

"Hello there. Is there something you are looking for?"

"Um.. well I'm spending the week with…" she paused. She couldn't call him a boyfriend. That didn't seem to fit. Partner didn't really work, either. Seeing as they were only just recently starting to look beyond the sex. The clerk gave a knowing smile, realizing her hesitation.

"Oh I see. First holiday together, huh? Do you have a nice nightgown?" Hermione shook her head. "Then let's start there." Hermione was grateful for being eased in to the situation. After thirty minutes of shopping. She felt more confident, she had shrunk the bag of silky, lacy items and stowed them in the beaded bag. But as she walked out of the store, she began to grow nervous, like people could see her purchase through her bag. She clutched the bag tightly to herself.

From that point she all but sprinted to her meeting point. She knew it was ridiculous, but she was a bundle of nerves and until she actually saw Severus, she was bound to continue to feel as such. Hermione navigated to the apparition point he told her to meet him at and didn't see his tall dark form any where. She pouted, she figured he would have been here by now. She began to fidget. Not wanting to look too out of place just standing in the small clearing. She faced the direction she came from, when she felt a light puff of air by her ear. "Don't look so sad, my pet." Then he captured her earlobe in his mouth. She shivered and let out a small moan.

"I'm not sad. I was just surprised I beat you here." He reluctantly pulled his mouth away from her ear.

"You did no such thing. I've been her for about 20 minutes." He took a step back and perused her form from head to toe. Then let out a loud laugh. "What are you wearing?" Hermione looked down at her outfit she had carefully put together. The brown slacks and black button down shirt she had on and orange cloak, covering it.

"What's wrong with it? I read that if you want to blend into your surroundings and not be seen it was best to wear neutral colors and to tie your hair back. Is it too much?" Severus continued to laugh.

"There is blending in and then there is that." He pointed his hand to indicate her outfit. "Did you also crotch behind trees or duck into dark alleys." He enjoyed the fun he was poking at her. She huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"I most certain did not." She tried to step away but he capture her arm and pulled her into his chest. He grabbed on to her chunky braid and gave it a small tug so she would look up at him.

"I do like your hair like this though. Unrestricted access to your neck." He leaned down and nipped at her neck to prove his point. She shivered. "I will teach how to properly carry yourself in covert situations, later." He murmured against her neck. Hermione found herself smiling.

"I would be honored to learn from the world's best spy." She said with a wink. He playfully smacked her bottom.

"Much too cheeky this morning, Miss Granger. Since you don't know where we are going. I thought we could side along." She nodded, wrapped her arms around his waist and with a pop they were gone.

Xoxoxo

After walking a little ways away from the apparition point, they came up to rather ordinary cottage. Hermione's first reaction was actually a little disappointed. It didn't look like a place her wizard lover would look comfortable being. The inside matched the outside, rather unremarkable. She frowned, as she noticed the floral upholstered living room seating. There were yellow curtains in all the windows and random knick knacks on the mantle. After putting his own bag down on the couch, Severus turns to see the unimpressed look on Hermione's face. "After the war, I decided to sell my parents' place in Spinners End. Well I wanted to burn it down, but decided that it would be wise to sell it. I took the money and put toward a down payment for this place, far removed from the Wizarding world. I purchased it sight unseen and furnished." He smirked as he noticed the small sigh of relief from Hermione. "Since I'm here so infrequently, I haven't really had time to redecorate. Well except for the study and bedroom." Hermione felt so relieved, the place felt so much like her late grandmother's that it actually made her edgy.

"Thank goodness, you didn't strike me as the kind of wizard who would hang gingham curtains every where." She chuckled slightly. While Severus pulled her into his arms.

"Really? Because those are my favorite." He said teasingly. Then he pulled her in for a searing kiss. Severus then starts to remove Hermione's cloak, undoing the toggle and letting it fall down her arms. But since she had yet to put down her bag. The cloak gathered at her wrists. He reluctantly broke the kiss, "If we are going to continue, maybe you should put down your bag." His voice had grown husky with need. She blushed and dropped her bag with a small thump and her cloak followed after. He continued on while unbuttoning her blouse. Once it was open his hands roam over her skin. The sensation heated her up and at the same time gave her goosebumps. He grabbed her hands and began to lead her down the hall and then stopped in front of a closed door. He moved her so her back was against the door. "I just want you to know, I have never brought anyone here before." The implication made Hermione's eyes go wide. He has never brought anyone here. Translation: he hasn't trusted anyone enough to bring them here. She grabbed his head and kissed him soundly. He pulled her close and then opened the door and guided her in to the bedroom. She started working his buttons on his robe. He smirked and wandlessly opened all his buttons of his robe and shirt. She smiled, and went to work on his belt and button of his pants. Severus was just eager as he worked to remove her slacks.

Once all layers excluding their under clothes were removed he guided her to the bed, climbed over her and began to kiss and touch her every where. Hermione felt like he was worshipping her with his tender touch. He banished her bra and knickers away as he spent his time kneading her breasts, only to lower his mouth to her nipple and sucked into his mouth. She arched and moaned while one of his hands continued downward until it reached the apex of her thighs. Instead of touching her, he started to gently caress her inner thigh. She let shaky sigh. He removed his mouth from her breast and moved to the other whilst switching to her other thigh. She groaned, the need for him to touch her increasingly throbbing core was becoming maddening. Hermione tried to move her hips some to get his hand to graze her, Severus smirked knowingly. "My pet we are all alone here. There is no rush. I want to enjoy every second together." Kissing her skin after every word.

"It may kill me or worst turn me in to a nutter." She mumbled breathlessly.

"Just relax and feel. Maybe later I'll allow you to torture me as such." He smirked again as her face lit up. As to insinuate his point he removed his hand from her thigh, all together. Placing both his hands on her shoulders and began a long massage down her arms and down her body. Taking his time down her her legs grazing his lips along the inside of her thighs. She was writhing by the time he finished her other leg. But he wasn't done, he motioned for her to flip over and continued his massage down her back, kneading her bum with great care as he left kisses along her spine. She moaned loudly when his fingers would travel between her cheeks. "And would my pet like to experience something new?" He said as his pinky lightly stroked her puckered opening. Hermione's eyes went wide. She had never considered letting anyone do anything up that particular passage, but her mind was hazy with lust and for some reason the movement of his finger felt damn amazing. She reached for a pillow and smashed her into it to cover her now completely flushed face as she nods her head. He moved his hand away from her bottom and runs his finger through her arousal. She bucked up at feeling of his finger touching her there. Once he had gathered enough moisture, Severus gently separated her cheeks and added her arousal over her back entrance. She swallowed hard, as he slowly pushed the tip of his pinky inside. Hermione clenched against the intrusion, he began to massage her lower back. "Don't tense up. Relax." He felt her relax the muscles and continued his descent. Once he was almost completely in he pulled out and then pushed back in. The pace was slow at first, until Hermione started to arch her back, lifting her bum higher. Her breathing was labored, he watched his finger in fascination. Her reaction to it and watching was making him lose his control.

"P-please, Sev, fast-er." She moaned, taking him out his thoughts.

"As you wish, my pet." He twisted his finger as he sped up the pace. Her breathing became erratic and he could feel her tensing again, but not for fear. To help her reach the release she sorely needed, he thrusting two fingers from his other hand into her wet channel. Hermione let out guttural moan as he simultaneously thruster his digits into her. And soon she came apart in his hands, screaming his name.

Severus watched as Hermione came back to reality and moved on to her back to look up at him, with a lustful smile on her face. "We really must do that again." She said

"Enjoyed your first bugger, did you?"

"So much so I don't think I'll tell anyone to 'bugger off' in anger, ever again." They both chuckled.

"Can you be a lamb and help me with this?" Indicated toward his raging hard on. She agreed by opening her legs to him as he positioned himself between them. He entered her extremely wet passage, moaning at how very wet she was. "Why yes you did enjoy that." He saw her eyes roll back into her head as she enjoyed being filled. He started to move at a steady pace. Both enjoying the friction of their joining. Severus knew that he didn't have long. So he decided to wind Hermione up, by playing with her sensitive clit, which was already so engorged. She bucked hard against when he touched. And it wasn't long before she was all but screaming for him to finish her. Finally they both crested and Severus collapsed on top of Hermione, both panting from the exertion.

Xoxoxo

After having gotten dressed and unpacked, they now sit in the kitchen enjoying the tea that Hermione brought in the cheerful kitchen. "This is really excellent. Where did you get it?" Hermione smiled that he liked it.

"It's the specialty at Madam Puddifoot's, it's my favorite." She shifted awkwardly in her seat.

"How are you feeling?" She blushed at his question.

"A little sore." Hermione's face turned even redder. "But I um like it." Severus gave her a wolfish grin

"I rather enjoyed it myself." He reached across the table and grabbed her hand, letting his pinky glide over her knuckles. He smiled when her eyes bugged out of her head at the motion and the offending finger. She cleared her throat

"I do believe I won't be able to watch your hands prepare ingredients in class without a rush of blood to my face."

"And I am sure I will watch as you blush uncontrollably." He moved his hand away. "We are going to have to go out tonight for supplies. I was unable to bring any reserves with me."

"That's fine, I'll bring my beaded bag and we can stock up."

Xoxoxo

They had nice outing in Muggle London. Hermione had been out there many times with her family, so she took it upon herself to show Severus around. It was nice to be in public and able to hold hands or laugh together. When they returned back to Severus' house, they began to unload the goods. Hermione was busy organizing the fridge, when she heard a disgruntled sound from behind her. She turned around to see him sneering at a piece of paper in his hands. "What's wrong, Severus?" She was worried about what could had turned him so upset, especially since they had such a nice day.

"Why the hell are you accepting letters from fucking Weasley?" He spat out Ron's name. Then she realized what he had. She took a deep breath.

"He's been sending me a letter a week since after the war and we went our separate ways. You see we shared a kiss in the chamber of secrets and he was convinced that it was a sign that we should be together. But to me, it was just a spur of the moment thing. I would have kissed Draco, had he been there… after. He kept asking me to go out and I always said no. But his thick head just thinks I'm playing hard to get. I normally just burn them. But I was packing and didn't mean to bring it." He didn't look appeased. Hermione walked over to Severus, putting her hands on his chest. "I promise you. I have absolutely no interest in Ron. And as proof." She pulled her wand out of her back pocket and vanished the letter away. "I'm completely obsessed with you." The words, although true, came out without a thought. Severus was doing his best impression of deer caught in headlights. She didn't want to take it back, but was wondering if he was ready to bolt. Unexpectedly, he cupped her face

"Do you mean that?" Hermione could only nod, his expression softened and kissed her sweetly. Once he pulled away. "I am at a loss on how to verbalize my feelings for you. Just that I haven't enjoyed anyone's company, as much as I do yours." Hermione knew it wasn't a singing declaration of love. But was still beyond happy to hear it.

Xoxoxo

"What are you doing?" Severus asked as Hermione gathered her new nightgown and started to make her way toward the bathroom.

"I'm going to go change." She sounded confused by his question. He laughed out

"You do realize there is nothing hiding under that ridiculous outfit of yours I haven't seen in all its entirety." Hermione was still affronted by his comment to her "sleuth-y" outfit, that out of fit of protest she wore it all day. She almost wanted to do continue to wear it the rest of their holiday together. But she did have a few cute outfits she wanted to wear, that her vanity won out. She walked into the bathroom and before closing the door.

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to change away from your prying stare." She stuck her tongue out at him and closed the door. She heard him say through the door, as she locked it.

"I don't see why you even think you'll be wearing whatever you are putting on for long anyways?" In her mind she smirked as she pulled on the silk green nightgown with black lacy around the hem and over the low cut collar. She looked in the mirror and smiled at the much more sexy version of herself staring back.

"Can't wait to see your smug face, Snape." She says to herself as she opened the door.


	6. A Pressing Divide

Chapter 6

A Pressing Divide

A/N: Heads up her comes the main conflict. I do believe there is probably one chapter left after this one. Unless something major comes to mind.

I also want to apologize for the wait. I've had this done for a while but I guess I forgot to upload it

Xoxoxo

"Severus, have you seen my nightgown?" Hermione was packing and looking through the wardrobe, searching for her nightgown. It had quickly became a necessary item in their intimate encounters. She could easily remember the way his jaw dropped and eyes went wide like one of those muggle cartoon characters she remembered from her youth when she came out of the bedroom. She remembered the feeling of his hands skimming the silky fabric and how he kissed his way down her body, over the garment. She was panting even before he made it to the apex of her thighs. The sex was life affirming, and every night since she wore the gown and giddily waited for him to do his magic on her body.

"I have." He said with a sure tone. He was standing by the bed magically packing. She walked over to ask him where, when she saw it neatly folded in his bag. She reached in to grab it.

"That is mine, what are you thinking?" He snatched back and placed it back in his bag and magically closed. Hermione huffed.

"I do believe it will come with me."

"I really do believe it will not fit you." She said trying to keep a straight face.

"Indeed. But I don't see where it will be of any use for you in the dorms. Leaving it with me is practical."

"Practical?"

"As I said, yes." She hated how nonchalant he could seem. He must have noticed her annoyance. "You will have something to wear now in my chambers." He said no more as he picked up his bag. "Are you finished?" Indicating toward her beaded bag.

"Yes, I suppose." She pouted. He put his bag down ran his thumb over her protruding bottom lip.

"Did you enjoy your holiday?" He asked with a tenderness that made Hermione's knees grow weak. All she could muster in reply was a nod. "Good." And sucked her lip into his mouth and nibbled. She gasped with renewed desire. He let go of her lip with a small pop. "Now, none of that. We haven't the time. As much I would love to throw you back on that bed a do more, I must return you before anyone suspects where you've been or more so who you've been with."

"But I still want to speak the headmistress." Blast it Severus thought to himself. He was hoping a week of shagging would have done away with the ridiculous notion of telling Minerva about the liaison. He knew he couldn't persuade Hermione, but knew that the announcement would be ill-received.

"Can I again say, that I don't believe that it's a good idea?"

"You can, but it won't make a difference. I don't want you to get into trouble over something that is consensual. And I really don't want your previous arrangements getting public, that would be…" she trailed off not truly wanting to finish her thought. Noticing she was starting to work herself up, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently.

"If it's something you must do."

Xoxoxo

The pair returned to the empty halls of Hogwarts. Hermione made Severus promise to meet up at McGonagall's office in an hour. He begrudgingly agreed, he returned to his quarters feeling the familiar sense of doom that he likened to when the Dark Lord was still around. But this time the terrifying entity was Minerva. She listen to whatever version Hermione was going to spin. But it will be his bollocks that will be in the proverbial vice. Or possible a real one. He shuddered at that thought. He figured his days would be numbered after the news was out. He decided to pack up some of his more important personal affects in case he would need to make a hasty retreat.

The time passed quicker then he wanted and soon he found himself standing in the hall before the entrance of the headmistress office. "I thought I would have to bring you here, kicking and screaming." He heard her voice behind him.

"I made a promise. Besides you could do no such thing." He took her hand and gave it squeeze. "Shall we get this over and done with?"

"Yes." Was all she said as she waited for him to say the password and gain access. They walked up the stairs and knocked. From within, they heard a muffled come in.

Severus walked in first. "Oh Severus, I hope your holiday was nice?" But the gentle smile left her as soon as she saw Hermione walk in behind him. The elder witch could see that there was no malice or the like between them. She sat up straight in her chair, in a authoritative manner. Still trying to sound matronly "Oh Hermione my dear. Please come in and tell me what has warranted this little visit today?" The couple looked at each other warily at the cheery tone she was taking.

"I have some news and I wanted to tell you before…" Hermione didn't know how to finish her statement, Minerva gave her a nod to continue. Hermione sat up straight and took a deep breath. "Prof… Severus and I have become.. or I guess I should say.." Severus couldn't handle her nervous rambling

"We have become intimate and wish to continue our relationship upon her completion of her N.E. ." Severus braced himself for the elder witch to explode in a fit of rage. What he didn't expect was the confused hurt expression that lied there instead.

"Oh. I see. Then I'm taking this as your resignation then Severus?"

"What?! Wait! That's not necessary. There is a N.E.W.T coming up in 2 weeks. I'll prepare for it and test out. Please, don't punish Severus."

"It's not that simple, dear. He's a teacher here, your teacher. His being anything more than a mentor is highly inappropriate."

"But I'm of age and our relationship is consensual!" Severus reached over and gripped Hermione's wrist, keeping her from losing her temper.

"Miss Granger, while you were given special permission to return and study. While you were here, you were expected to behave in accordance of our school's code of conduct. I will grant you your request to test out in two weeks. I will talk to your professors for them to prepare what you need to study for. You may return to your dormitory." The harsh dismissal, made Hermione begin to cry. She got up and Severus went to get up as well, when he was halted. "Severus, please stay behind." He gave Hermione an apologetic look and the younger witch left. He stared at the door conflicted, when Minerva's voice interrupted his thoughts. "How many, Severus?"

He turned and glared at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not daft, despite your many claims otherwise. Hermione wouldn't have searched you out for that kind of companionship, unless she heard you were already doing so. So I ask again. How many others?" Severus ground his teeth.

"Does it truly matter?"

"I suppose not. I figure they would be all be of age, considering you are not a complete fool. And that you've swore them to silence."

Through tightly clenched teeth "Yes."

"What kind of vow was taken?"

"A modified wand oath on my name. No death, just severe pain if broken."

"I see." She was rapidly tapping her wand on the desk, deep in thought. "I will allow you to finish the term, so that there aren't any questions. You'll begin a life a leisure this summer, as far as the student body is concerned."

Severus was waiting for the ax to drop. "Shall I expect there to be Aurors waiting for me once the students have vacated the castle." Minerva slammed her hand on the desk.

"Severus! I have known you for most of your life, you think I would just throw you away?"

"I have committed a crime, it wouldn't be too far fetched to believe for you be wanting my head."

Minerva let out a loud exasperated sigh. "As your employer I cannot condone the relationship or your previous liaisons. But as your friend, I cannot find fault in the pairing." She paused and squared her shoulders. "How long have you been seeking them out?"

"That's not how it was. The first time, I was approached and I didn't turn it down. It happened shortly after I returned. And it seemed news travels fast and I had many who wished to have my brand of tutoring. I denied more then I accepted."

"And I'm to assume Hermione discovered it from a previous encounter?"

"Yes. But it's been different with her, from the beginning."

"And when did that start?"

"After the New Year."

Xoxoxo

The inquisition lasted longer than he would have liked. But the overall theme was he was out. He hoped he could have some time to figure out how to explain it to Hermione. But she, as predictable as always, was sitting near the entrance of the stairs waiting. Her face was puffy and red from crying. "You were told to return to your room."

"And I decided I didn't want to. What was decided?"

"When the term ends, so will end my tenure here."

"So you've been sacked?" She whimpered. "It's all my fault."

"Now that is ridiculous. The fault lies with me and my actions. She has done me a great service, as a friend, by not having me thrown into Azkaban." He held her face in his hands. "It had be done, Hermione." Hermione sniffled.

"I didn't want you to lose your job. I…"

"I know. It isn't a true loss."

"But it is, how will you take care of yourself?" She sobbed

"As I have for almost 40 years. I have a home and I have money in Gringotts. I am now forced to decide how I will spend the rest of my life, I came back here because I lacked another alternative when I was released from St Mungo's." He could see that his usually level-headed witch wasn't listening to his reasonable explanation. He lead her away from the hallway and into an empty classroom. He warded the door and sat her in one of the seats. He sat on a seat next to her and looked at her. "Hermione, this minor set back isn't going to hurt me. As you know my mother's maiden name is Prince. She was disowned by my grandmother when she married that sorry excuse of man who fathered me. However, after everything that has happened, I have found myself to be the soul surviving member of the Prince family line. With the agreement of my grandmother's portrait and Gringotts. I am the executer of the entire Prince estate. And the Prince family is as well renowned as the Malfoys. So when I say I will be alright. I mean it."

"Then why did you come back?" She sniffed.

"Because I didn't want to deal with turning over the estate. I have done just enough that the holdings and the vault at Gringotts stays in my name. But I haven't asked for the key or the blood signature, required to become the status holder. As I said before, I only came back here because I didn't know where else to go."

"Then I guess I did you a favor." Hermione was trying to make light the situation, even if she still felt like shite, ending his career.

"In more ways than you can possibly imagine." He said before he gently kissed her. "However with the cat out of the bag, we will probably won't be able to meet up again while you are still a student here." The sadness was evident in both of them, at this thought.

"I guess I can handle it. I mean I will be very occupied with cramming for the exam. I'm sorry. You said it would be a bad idea, and I didn't listen."

"I never thought you would." Severus said with a smirk.

Xoxoxo

Hermione walked out of the Ministry office, exhausted but victorious. She had to admit, she had never studied harder for anything in her life. She was glad she took the exam, it was adequately difficult. So the name didn't disappoint. But none of that mattered to her at this point. She already knew her career path.

Actually, she was just about to meet up with her new employer, after finishing her exam. She walked with her head held high as she walked down to Muggle London and found the café that her meeting was to occur.

She opened the door and saw her new business partner he had on a nice black muggle suit. His dark hair was combed back and tied in a low ponytail. And his dark eyes were focused on her with intent. While he was sipping some tea. She all but skipped to the table. And she placed a simple kiss on his cheek.

"As I would expect, you did well?"

"Yes, very well." She smiled largely and produced the piece of parchment that signified her O performance on the exam.

"I see they must have lowered their standards for you to receive such high marks." Hermione growled and smacked him on the arm.

"Hush, you. I studied my arse off and I deserved that score." Poured herself some of the tea from the pot on the table and took a sip.

"I would sorely miss it, if you truly studied it off." Hermione choked on the tea.

"You need to behavior yourself." She was rewarded with a wicked grin.

"Are we going to go over details?

"Yes, I have few lists of things we'll need right away and then things that can wait until we are on our feet." She rummaged through her bag to get her piece of parchment. But Severus pulled her hands away.

"We don't have to worry about incidentals. I will make sure we have everything we need, want and desire." His voice dropped to a sultry level, causing Hermione to squirm in her seat.

"Then what do we need to go over?" Her voice was horse from going dry.

"All I want to know is if you ready to answer my question I asked in the last letter?"

Hermione began to fidget in her seat. She had given it much consideration. She had list of pros and cons. And she knew that at some point he would be asking for an answer. She audibly swallowed, "I am. I just want you to know that It wasn't an easy answer for me." She paused, seeing look of expectation on his face. "Yes." She said simply. Severus stood, grabbed her hand and bag and walked them to toward the apparition point and in a moment they found themselves in front of his home. Quickly he pulled her in the house and began kissing her, undressing them both as they made their way to his bedroom.

Xoxoxo

They were relaxing, naked. Hermione was draped over his chest, running her fingers aimlessly around his chest. "It will be kind of lonely here, while you finish the term."

"I know. But knowing you're here, waiting for me will help me through it. Besides, I'm sure you'll spend all your time redecorating."

"Summer can't get here sooner."

"I know. Minerva has told me what she is intending to say at the final feast of the year."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes apparently, I'm finally leaving the hallowed halls of Hogwarts to pursue a new life in an exciting new career path."

Hermione giggled.

"Well it's not far from the truth. . I mean, you wouldn't have to if I wouldn't have…"

"I already told you, I'm not upset about it. And I'm just glad that Minerva has allowed me to just walk away. Maybe she only did it because of you." He kissed her nose.

"I'm glad we got to spend today together. I mean I'm sure a letter saying my answer would have done well enough. But in person was much better. I'm going to love living here with you."

"As will I. I have to admit I haven't lived with anyone In a very long time, I may be a rubbish roommate?"

"I think I know how to fix your cranky moods." She said playfully.

"I suspect you can. I want you to make yourself comfortable here. So don't worry about changing things."

"I will. I won't make it too girly, I swear. And I like the bedroom as it is. I won't change it."

"We are going to have to get up and change the wards so you can have access."

"Oh yeah. I would rather not get a nasty hex, just for coming home."

"I wouldn't want that to happen either." They dressed and went to work. Once they were done he gave her a copy of the key he had made for the door. Hermione scoffed at the key ring.

"Seriously, a snake?"

"What can I say?" He said with a smirk. Then he noticed the time on his mantle clock. "I have to return, I was given the afternoon off. But I now have rounds for the rest of the weekend."

"Floo me?"

"Yes." He pulled her close. "I cannot find the motivation to leave. Having you here is what I want, but with me here too."

"I know. I don't want you to leave either. I will try and arrange a few weekend nights to be here. Maybe I can ask Minerva if she will open my floo in my quarters, to this one so I may come and see you."

"Hope she will allow it. But it's only 2 and half months. I think we can survive."

"Speak for yourself." He said with a wink. As he walked toward the door to leave.

"Severus, I lov…"

"No, not yet." He interrupted


	7. Epilogue: A Pressing Ending

Epilogue

A Pressing Ending

The snow fell gently on the small garden, well except where the warming charms were. Severus was in the bathroom changing, while Hermione stared out the window looking out over the trellis that was decorated for the day. She knew she had a lot to do today and wasting time daydreaming out the window was the last thing she should be doing. She was about to return to her tasks, when she felt the strong arms of her wizard envelope her waist and his lips searched out her neck. She let her head fall to the opposite side, allowing him access the her neck as he made her insides start to turn into jelly. After a few more moments, she carefully removed herself from his embrace and turned to face him. "Now, you know I don't have time for that. I still need to get ready."

"You do realize, we don't have to do all this? It's not like anyone expected it."

"Be that as it may. This is what I want. And this IS what you need."

"I need?"

"Yes, you are constantly waiting for the pin to drop." She put her arms around his neck so he could look her in the eye. "And no matter how hard I try to convince you otherwise. You still fret over it."

"Woman, I do NOT fret." His voice sounded menacing, but she knew he wasn't angry, more amused with her choice of word. She waved him off.

"I planned this to happen, because you need something more tangible. And this is the most permanent way to do just that."

"It's not that I'm waiting for the disaster to occur. I believe it's more like I haven't had this kind of good fortune and I feel wary that it may not be real."

"Would you care for me to pinch you, to see if you are dreaming?" She gives him an evil smirk and moves one hand down to pinch him on his bottom. He growled at her.

"That was absolutely unnecessary. I should pay you back, in kind." But before he could get her, she squealed with glee and dashed away. Just making it into the bathroom and warded it shut.

"If you are good boy and make it through this whole ordeal with less than a dozen eye rolls, then maybe I'll let you repay my generosity." She wasn't a hundred percent sure but she thought she heard him say "little minx." Before he left the bedroom. She sat on the toilet and took a few moments to calm herself. Despite the fact that she calmly explained her reasoning to Severus. It didn't mean that she was filled with jitters herself.

After a few cleansing breaths, Hermione took out the box of magical makeup and its instructions. Never being one to do all this girlish pampering, she needed all the help she could get. She did everything, in the precise order and manner the instructions said. After she was done, she realized it looked alright. Not perfect, but decided not to dwell, when she heard a soft tapping on the door.

"Hermione." The soft voice said. She couldn't help but smile at the familiar voice and opened the door.

"Good Day, Miss Luna." Her mysterious friend smiled, then frowned

"I see you are as hopeless as I imagined." Hermione frowned slightly at Luna's honest appraisal.

"Is it that bad?"

"No. Just far too ordinary for today's festivities." She bullied past Hermione into the bathroom and started to look at the items from the box. "Well, no wonder. These items are far too plain. She started digging in a bag, that Hermione hadn't noticed earlier. Luna produced several magic make up tools and leaned forward to start working. Hermione flinched. "Is there something wrong?" Luna asked with a slight head tilt.

She didn't want to hurt her friend's feelings. "I am not sure your style will work on me, that's all."

Luna chuckled softly. "You have my word, that I wouldn't dare turn you into anything other than the radiant witch that you are." She gestured to Hermione asking if she could continue. And she nodded in approval.

An hour later, the magic makeup was on and the pair decided on taming her curls into soft ringlets. When Hermione looked at the finished product, she was beside herself. "Wow." She breathed.

"All that was done is enhanced what was already there." Luna leaned in and gave her a small hug from her left side with her arm around Hermione's waist.

Hermione turned, "Thank you for your help, Luna."

Luna just waved her hand. "It was nothing. I knew you would try to do just enough, and I wanted you to be more." Hermione smirked at the riddle like way she spoke. "Do you need help getting into your gown?"

"Not really. But I find your company soothing. So can you stay?" Luna face light up.

"Of course. Are you feeling like there is a team of Thestrals are flying in your belly?"Hermione laughed and began to relax again. She reached into her wardrobe and pulled out the long cream colored chiffon gown. The long white sleeves, were tight fitting in contrast to the layered skirt. She mindfully pulled the dress up and Luna help button the bodice. "You look a garden fairy." There was an sweet awe in her voice.

"Thank you." Hermione said softly.

"No, thank you for allowing me to be present while you transformed from the bookworm to the glorious intellectual butterfly before me." Hermione always loved the poetic way Luna saw the world.

"Would you do me the honor and giving us a toast at the reception?" Luna simply nodded.

Xoxoxo

"Severus, my dear boy. Don't you just cut a dashing figure in your formals?"

"I don't believe I require your appraisal." Severus turned to look at his oldest friend. A friend that had gone through almost as much hell as he had and somehow managed to piece his life back together. Much like he was attempting to do now. "And who allowed you access to my den, Lucius?"

"No one allowed it, I simply wandered in. You seem to be slipping in your charm work, now that you are a man of leisure."

"How dare you?" Severus replied. Lucius simple laughed at his friend. "I am still very capable and will have no problem hexing you."

"Aww but how would that go over, with the little woman? I am sure she would quite hard up if Aurors came to take you away, today of all days." Lucius replied haughtily.

"No one would dare miss you." He said in harshness that hide the absurdity of their conversation.

"As it were, I think you'll forgive my transgression, when I hand you my gift."

"Gift?"

"Well its more of repayment of sorts." Lucius hands Severus a bottle Ogden's finest. "I would think you would want to take the edge off before."

"Do you see me as some nervous Ned?" Severus was trying to maintain his stoic persona, but even he was not immune to the jumble of nerves that seemed to be gathered in his belly.

"Yes. I don't believe I've ever seen you so off kilter." There was an air of truth in his comical observation. Lucius walked over to where he located Severus' liquor cabinet was and pulled out a couple of glasses and poured each a drink. "To take the edge off." Then he raised his glass. "To my dearest friend, whom has seen all of life's worst, to have found something pure and wonderful to help him heal those old wounds."

"I'll drink to that." He said simply and tapped his glass with Lucius and drank the contents. "I believe one more will do the trick."

Xoxoxo

Hermione decided that after two years of living and working together, for their apothecary. That she wished to deepen their relationship. Despite the many protests they had received from their friends. They (well Hermione) had managed to sway them to understand that she wasn't going to change her mind. That she loved Severus, but even after winning over some of their harshest critics, she continued to get annoyed with the way Severus would be worried to plan for their future.

The suggestion of marriage was lost. Seeing as he had a terrible association with it, from his parents. When the suggestion of bonding came up, he couldn't find fault. He had seen the affects of it with Lucius and Narcissa. But was wary, seeing as he was so sure that after a while Hermione would see she made a mistake, strapping her soul and magic to him forever. She assured him, constantly that she wouldn't regret this or her decision to be with only him. But it fell on death ears, until the pair of them stood in front of Minerva, whom graciously accepted the responsibility to do the ceremony.

As Minerva said the rite, Hermione and Severus summoned their magic and souls to bind together in a brilliant show of light. They closed the ceremony, with promises to one another. And in a rather overzealous muggle fashion sealed it with a kiss.

Severus surprised the entire guest list, by tearing up, only slightly after Hermione removed herself from the onslaught of her kiss. His heart filled with all her love and devotion, it was more then he had ever known. He couldn't believe the depth her love and broke his hard shell. She was all his now. No one could take her or the wonderful feelings she was sharing with him, away.

He wanted to hate himself for his past and the other girls. But he couldn't bring himself to, because if it wasn't for that terrible decision, she wouldn't have come to his door. He wouldn't have everything she gave him. A future, a career and a family. With that thought he welled up.

Xoxoxo

The reception was lively and Hermione had managed to pull Severus out onto the dance. "You have been a very good boy. Only four eye rolls."

"Three." He corrected

"No, four. Lucius speech, Harry's congratulations, Luna's toast; to which I was surprised there was only one and just recently when you saw McGonagall reach for her 4th glass of port."

"Hn." Was all he replied.

"Are you at least having a good time?" Her eyes were pleading

"I enjoy being in your company. I do wish that this fiasco was completed. So that I can finally have you all to myself." Tone of his voice turned darker as he spoke, a lusty look taking place in his eyes, that made Hermione shudder.

"You will have a lifetime with me. You can wait another hour or so." She said breathlessly

"I don't believe I will be able to wait much longer than that." He lowered his head to the hollow of her neck and in between kisses, he said. "I cannot get over just how gorgeous you look, it's driving me mad." Hermione closed her eyes before anyone could see them roll back into her head and stifled the moan that threatened to escape her lips.

"P-please, Sever-us. Be-have for a little lon-ger." Her words broken with the small feeling of arousal that was starting to course through her body. He pulled away.

"I just wanted you to be in a similar position as I. So that this evening will be brought to a swift end." She blushed at his comment. He purposely was working her up, so that she didn't draw the party out longer. She stepped away from him and made her way toward her parents and the Weasleys.

"Hello dear." Her mother said

"Is there something you need, 'Mione?"Molly asked. Hermione could feel the blush start to grow deeper.

"I think we are getting close to the end." She tried to sound as normal as possible. The two older females, started to laugh with a knowing look in their face.

"Yes, I'm sure it." Hermione's Mom stated

"I am surprised, Snape has lasted this long. He's been staring at you as if you were a piece of meat and he the hungry dog." Then both women started laughing again. "No worries dear we will signal your departure and take care of the clean up."

"Return back to him, love." Hermione gave them both a hug and trotted back to her partner.

"So when do we want to start the pool?"Molly said with a giggle. Hermione's mom shook her head comically.

Hermione returned to Severus' arm and told him that they could leave soon. He gave her a wolfish grin and once they bid their quick farewell, he gathered her and the beaded bag and they apparted away.

Xoxoxo

The rain was pounding hard against window that overlooked the glen. Hermione was spread across Severus' chest. He had awoken after one of their vigorous love making sessions and watched her sleep peacefully. He sat there stroking her wild mane, contemplating how he had managed to continually make incredibly stupid and sometimes life threatening decisions, and yet he found himself the luckiest man alive. He smiled to himself, when his quiet interlude was interrupted.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks sleep still evident in her voice.

"How lucky I am." She gives him a lazy smile.

"There is no other man in the world who deserves happiness like you do." He was a bout to correct her, when she placed her index finger over his lips. "You have given everything there is to give and now you deserve it returned to you. I promise, Severus Snape. That for the rest of my life I will continue to reward you for all the sacrifices you gave for our world."

"I'd rather like that." He kisses her hair.

"Better than that order of Merlin?"

"One thousand percent." He said with a smirk. He watched as his life mate left the bed and strolled to the restroom naked.

"I'm going to shower and then go looking for something to eat. I don't know about you, but I'm famished." Severus looked at his lovely lover and felt a pang of a different kind of hunger and made for the bathroom. Some shower sex, was in order before eating. He grabs her from behind and begins to nuzzle at her neck. She moans loudly as his hands begin to roam over her naked body. "You are insatiable."

"So it seems." He says as flicks his finger over her nipple. Hermione arches she repeated the act over and over. Causing her to notice as his other hand had traversed from her hip toward her mound. Only realizing when his palm rubbed against her. She gasped loudly. "And it seems you are just as eager."

Hermione then pulled him into the stall and kisses him passionately. "I'm always eager for you. Now are you going to ravish me or not?" She asks as she wraps a leg around his hip and grinds against his erection. His only response was lifting her other leg and thrusts deeply into her.

Xoxoxo

"I am thoroughly enjoying our honeymoon." Severus says as he helps Hermione wash her back.

"Is it the copious amount of sex?"

"It's a part, albeit a big part. But I never considered I'd ever have a woman that would willing want to spend her life with me, so the thought of a holiday to celebrate the newfound commitment seemed completely arbitrary to me. But, I can now truly understand why the tradition continues." She turns to face him with a playful smile on her face.

"Because of the copious amounts of sex?"

"You minx." He says chuckles. "No, because it's time to spend basking in each other's attention and spend it remembering why you wanted to spend the rest of your life with that person. And to celebrate the next big stage of our lives." He lets out a small chuckle. "I sound like some lovestruck fool." Hermione smiles widely and gives him a soft kiss. "I suppose I am one, aren't I?"

"I sure hope so."

"I don't think I would have any chance against it. I can't believe I'm going to say this. But I'm completely taken with you. Dare I say, smitten."

"And I'm completely obsessed with you." She pulled him close. "If I wasn't becoming all prune-y I could stay here with you forever. But I really am hungry."

"Then we shall need to remedy that." He watched as she wrapped a towel around her body and walked back into the bedroom. He thought to himself I can get use to this.

A/N: Well that completes this one. I want thank you all for reading and enjoying this little story. I am currently working on another Hermione/Snape that I should begin posting soon.


End file.
